Agents of SHIELD: Knight Begins
by MarvelMatt
Summary: [First in the Agents of SHIELD: Knight Series] - Returning to Gotham City after his release from S.H.I.E.L.D., Ward uses his League of Shadows training to combat the HYDRA presence in Gotham. But he can't do that as Grant Ward, he must become more than just a man, he must become The Batman. AoS/Batman. Incorporates Agents of SHIELD Season 2 Elements.
1. Chapter 1 - The Release

**Chapter One - The Release**

* * *

><p>It started with Fitz's first visit.<p>

Ward didn't take the attack personally, he'd been strangled before, either by assailants or by Garrett, so a small hypoxia attack didn't affect him as well as it was supposed to - after all, Fitz wasn't in his right mind.

_And that's all MY fault. I failed. Again. I was weak. Again._

…

Then, weeks later, Fitz comes back with apologies in the middle of the night, so he's pretty sure no-one knows he came, and Ward waves him off, and attempts to apologise for dropping him out of the Bus. Fitz leaves.

He comes back the next night and they talk. Eventually, he begins to tell Fitz of his childhood and training with Garrett, and Fitz tells him of his problems as well as Simmons leaving. For the first time in years, Grant Ward's cheeks feel wet.

Eventually Simmons comes back, and Fitz's skills improve, and with time he returns to being himself, so the talks become lighter, and Ward is amazed with Fitz's strength of character. It's then that he decides to never kill again.

He also becomes scared that Fitz will stop coming to visit, he has come to look forward to the nightly visits, containing pointless updates and talking, but his fears are unfounded. Even with Simmons back from her mission, Fitz still appears every night.

Ward will never be able to fully comprehend Fitz's strength, so Fitz decides to help him begin to find his own.

They become brothers all over again.

…

Ironically, almost, S.H.I.E.L.D's shield to his cell fails as he hears gunfire above him. The team is either drunk, playing the weirdest form of indoor target shooting, or they're under attack.

He's not sure why, but he makes his way towards the quieter shots, and nearly faints when he sees Fitz. Alone, and seconds away from being shot.

On instinct, he steps towards them, Fitz sees him and his eyes light up, Ward doesn't quite know what he's going to do, but he knows what he has to do.

The attacker turns, revealing the HYDRA logo on the chest, he raises his gun, but Ward stops him, a sharp tug, a palm strike to the chin, and a dislocated jaw later, he lays on the floor out cold. Fitz breathes a sigh of relief, but as luck would have it, a small arm pours in to the room.

Spinning, striking and dodging his way through his attackers, he leaves each one unconscious, but not dead. _No more death by my hands_. He feels content, he may have killed, but protecting others is what he has always tried to do.

Grant Ward, the great protector.

By the time he drops the last one, Fitz is staring in _awe? _He drops the last one in time for Coulson and May to round the corner, armed with ICERs.

He raises his arms in a gesture of surrender, and Coulson looks at him curiously, while May remains blank.

"What happened here?"

"He saved my life sir"

Coulson seems unsurprised, which causes surprise to appear on Fitz's face, but he ignores that for now, other issues are more important.

"Are you willing to help?"

"Yes si-. Yes"

It's a testament to Ward's training that he has to stop himself from saying sir.

Coulson looks at May, who barely nods. She knows Ward has been locked up for months and given them nothing, even with Skye asking the questions or under May's 'interrogation' - _read torture._

Coulson reaches out, to hand Ward an ICER, who shakes his head.

"No. No more guns"

The assembled trio seem completely stunned by his answer, and turned as one of the HYDRA agents roused to his feet, with a gun aimed at Ward's skull, the back heel kick to his chin lays him back out cold.

Fitz takes the ICER, and the quartet head back into the fray.

…

By the end of the day, all of the HYDRA infiltrators have been rounded up and placed into Vault D, after Fitzsimmons and Mack, a new guy, repaired the shield.

The only slightly uninjured member on base is Ward, which is ironic, because he only fought with his fists, whereas everyone else had an ICER at least.

There are some bruises, but Ward can't feel the pain that should be there. Fitz takes the seat next to him in the lounge, to the incredulity of the other agents, and he places his hand on Ward's knee. They look up, and make eye contact, and for the first time in months, Ward feels himself smiling slightly.

…

The prisoners are left alone in Vault D, while the team plus Ward board the Bus, heading for a similar S.H.I.E.L.D. Base in Hong Kong.

Ward is placed in the Bus's interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. _Again, _he muses. It's Coulson that eventually comes to see him. The news that he brings shocks him completely.

"Officially, thanks to Skye, Grant Ward disappeared and was declared dead when he was fifteen years old, and as such, the World Security Council has ordered that I can't detain you further, so in order for S.H.I.E.L.D. to be allowed to continue, as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I have to release you"

Ward's face remains blank, but Coulson sees the fear and the excitement in his eyes, and so he continues.

"I'd like you to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D. as a Level One Agent. What do you think Grant?"

He catches the use of his first name, reminding him that he is no longer an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. It almost seems unfair, he decided to help the man who saved him from hell, and his reward was to be treated like the devil incarnate.

He thinks of Fitz, who would want him to stay, his sole friend and brother, and he doesn't want to abandon him.

He thinks of Simmons, sweet, innocent Simmons, who is now completely terrified of him. He thinks of how he wants her to be at ease around him.

He thinks of May who will probably attempt to kill him, the second he makes one mistake, as she nearly did back at Cybertek.

He thinks of Skye. The unknown variable that completely threw him off course. He thinks of how she looked at the old him, and how he felt when he was around her, and why he wants to fix that relationship more than anything.

That's what gets him, how she looked at the _old_ him, the not-quite-him him. They don't want him back, they want _him_, the false face that he wore in order to blend him, _that's _who they want.

Coulson's words ring in his ears.

"No"

Coulson's face registers shock for a moment, and Ward watches him collect himself, preparing himself to continue.

"May I ask why? Fitz was very vocal about giving you this chance, even arguing with Simmons"

When you murde-". He swallows, "when you killed Garrett, you asked me who I was without him. And … I don't know. I never actually knew"

Coulson thinks over this, a ghost of a smile graces his lips.

"So you won't re-join because…"

"I've always tried to protect people, regardless of me being HYDRA, but away from that … I need to learn who Grant Ward is away from Agent Ward and John Garrett"

"Where will you go?"

"I know that we're headed towards Hong Kong. There's somewhere in Asia, near China, that I want to go, and after that, I'm going to head towards Gotham City. It's where HYDRA corruption is strongest stateside, and I lived there for a while. It's not a bad place".

…

When they land in Hong Kong, the team lands on the outskirts first. Ward is handed some clothing and agrees to have Simmons place a sub-wave tracker near his hip, should he be needed. He watches her shake as she cuts him, barely registering the sting.

He walks down the ramp in a S.H.I.E.L.D. issue heavy winter jacket and his old scarf, and he looks up towards the raised platform, most of the new team members have blank faces, while the old team are mostly glaring. Only Coulson and Fitz seem upset at all to see him go.

Skye and May glare completely, while Simmons seems mostly afraid of him, yet she still glares slightly, they all reach for their absent weapons when Fitz lunges at him from the bottom of the stairs. They seem slightly stricken at the hug Fitz gives him.

For a rare moment, Ward returns the hug, holding each other tightly, while Fitz whispers in his ear, and then hands him a Sat-phone. He knows that Coulson plans on giving back control of S.H.I.E.L.D. to Fury with the year, and then placing his team near Gotham to combat HYDRA, _or keep an eye on me._

The two release each other and Ward searches for Coulson, meeting his gaze, they both briefly nod in farewell, and Ward walks off the ramp and into the world.

He heads due east to search for Nanda Parbat, and all he needs is to pick a blue mountain flower.

...

...

**Author's Note**

So this is my new story, an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Batman Begins Crossover, and yes, Ward will be Batman, most of the plot details have already been ironed out, with some discrepancies to be sorted. Whether or not I go with a Ward/Skye or Ward/Selina Kyle pairing is undecided, and Fitz will be my version of Lucius Fox, as Ward isn't a millionaire.

Harry Potter lovers should check out my other story: Harry Potter & The Golden Warrior.

Please Review

'Till next time,

MarvelMatt


	2. Chapter 2 - The League of Shadows

**Chapter Two - The League of Shadows**

* * *

><p>"Grant Ward. Welcome to the League of Shadows"<p>

The building is old. Very old, he decides. It's obviously a converted monastery, and it's just bloody impressive, the training tools everywhere, ranging from staffs to swords, yet no-one is training, which just makes the place seem even more eerie. The exhaustion from climbing the mountain has set in, making standing difficult, and that greeting before he'd knocked, just freaks him out slightly. He pulls the now ragged scarf from around his neck, allowing him to speak, his voice gravelly from underuse.

"How did you know my name?"

"The League of Shadows has its methods Mr. Ward. Did you bring the offering?"

Wordlessly, he hands over his flower, a startling dark blue colour. The speaker steps forward, a middle aged man, with greying hair, and a small goatee, who walks with an air of authority, reminding him painfully of the mannerisms of Garrett and Coulson.

The speaker turns to look towards a man on a balcony, overlooking the majority of the building, who nods, before retreating to a large chair. _Or maybe throne is a better description._

"My name is Henri Ducard, but I speak for Ra's Al Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows. And you have made the trip here Grant Ward, so we ask you, what is it you seek?"

Breathless, Ward replies, "I seek … I seek my identity … I seek a path-NO … I seek … I seek a means to fight injustice, to protect those that need to be protected, to bring justice to the corrupt and to fear against those that prey on the fearful"

"Good Mr. Ward, let's begin"

Ward breathed a sigh of relief, until he noticed the armoured soldiers filing in.

"We're starting now. I can barely stand"

Ducard stepped into his punch.

_"__Death does not wait for you to be ready"_

As Ward hit the floor, Ducard aimed a kick at his ribs.

_"__Death is not considerate or fair, and make no mistake, here you face death daily"_

He aimed the next kick at Ward's temple, who caught it and threw him back. Before striking on his own.

"Predictable", Ducard caught the fist, "obvious", he stepped away from the kick, "you're well trained, but this is not a dance Mr. Ward", and with that he threw Ward across the room, where he landed in a heap panting.

"To truly master yourself, you must first master your own fears Mr. Ward. So tell us … What are you truly afraid of?"

…

Training was nothing short of brutal.

Ward never thought he think training in the woods with Garret was easy, or that S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy was a breeze, yet here he was.

…

_"__You can defeat six opponents, we will teach you to engage six hundred". _

Fighting the members of the League blindfolded was no simple feet, and Ward spent much of his time on his back at first.

They trained until his knuckles bled, his muscles would scream for him to stop, but he pushed himself to new-found limits, ignoring his pain, until he could no longer feel it. Fighting became a second nature to him, a true instinct, like never before he learned to fight and they worked eighteen hour days, until he was able to defeat the members of the League blindfolded.

The training changed, he learned to fight with the bo-staff while blindfolded, first against unarmed opponents, and later against those with staffs. The pain came, but again he pushed himself through it, his muscles stopped screaming and his knuckles stopped bleeding.

The constant saltwater baths stopped hurting him, as the salt rushed into the wounds, he learnt to grit his teeth and bare it.

He continued to defeat his opponents, leaving them bruised and battered, so much so that Ducard began teaching him one-on-one.

And in his mind, it all fell into place. Ducard was Ra's Al Ghul, but for now, that would stay with Ward.

…

_"__You know how to disappear, I will teach you to become truly invisible"_

The next lesson was easy for him to learn, Grant Ward a patient man, and in time he learnt to become a true master of invisibility.

…

_"__Ninja employ the use of explosive powders"_

_"__As weapons?"_

_"__Or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools against the untrained"_

…

His lessons continued to sword fighting. The trick - it was taught over a thinly frozen lake.

_"__Are you still afraid of what happened in your childhood?"_

_"__My anger outweighs my guilt"_

Ducard smiled, as though he'd expected the answer.

_"__You have learnt to bury you guilt with anger. I will teach you to confront it"_

Ducard launched the first assault, stabbing for his gut, blocking Ward slashed for the neck, Ducard batted him away, before a back fist sent him to the floor.

_"__Always mind your surroundings"_

Slash up, pace back, block, slash down. They continued before the conversation did.

_"__Your brother's death was not your fault"_

Ward strike faltered, but he continued to push anyway.

_"__It was his your brother's"_

Ward found himself disarmed, but pushed now more aggressive in his fist attacks, before Ducard flipped him to the floor.

_"__Anger does not change the fact that your brother refused to act"_

"Maynard terrified him"

Ducard walked away, "would that stop you?"

Standing Ward answered, "I've had training"

Ducard stalked towards him, swinging his weapon, "training? Training in nothing! Will is everything!"

He exhaled, "the will to act!"

Ward charged him, rolling under his strike, he grabbed his sword, blocking the downward strike, and swept Ducard's legs out from under him. Placing the sword at his throat.

"Yield"

Ducard smiled, _"you haven' beaten me. You've sacrificed sure footing for a killing stroke"_

Confusion littered Ward's face as Ducard tapped the ground, the ice gave way and Ward sank beneath the ice.

…

Ward's physical lessons ended when he defeated Ducard, but his mental lessons continued, engineering, chemistry, psychology and biology were all subjects taught to him by Ducard, who also added Arabic to his languages repertoire, all the while, maintaining his strength, his skills were pushed and tested rigorously, until one day he was called for his final test.

…

He opened the box, bats flying over him, the creatures froze him, and then they vanished.

Ward turned, blocking the strike to his neck, pushing Ducard off, before the League stepped into his path, hiding Ducard. His left bicep was cut, a defining mark that would give him away instantly. Thinking tactically, he sliced open the two men in front of him, and stepped back.

…

He kicked him to the floor, placing his blade to the back of his head, smirking behind his mask.

"You must not leave any sign"

He felt the cold blade against his neck, and was glad that no-one could see the shock on his face.

"I haven't"

Both men removed their masks, and looked towards the balcony, were _Ra's _was stood capping, before speaking.

"You are ready".

…

Ward barely listened as _Ra's _spoke and Ducard translated, calling the small Asian farmer a murderer, and he was being handed a sword. He understood the question he was being asked.

"No"

"Grant please. Your compassion is a trait your enemies will not sure"

"I know, and that's what makes it so important. I have to be better than them, I have to be stronger than that"

"You cannot lead these men if you are not prepared to do what is necessary"

"And where would I lead these men?"

"Gotham. The city must be allowed to die"

Ward reached for the sword, a gripped it with both hands, Ducard exhaled in relief as Ward inhaled deeply, as he raised the sword above his head.

The League members' eyes gleamed with anticipation, as Ward raised the sword, a maniacal glint in their eyes, similar to John's. The decision was made.

The sword swung down.

The blade connected.

Then it swung upwards, taking the brand with it, flinging it high above them and setting the balcony ablaze. The explosive powders exploded, knocking Ducard out and the League moved to intercept him, but they were waved off by Ra's, and retreated. The fight was one-on-one.

His swings were wild and slightly inaccurate, leaving much to be desired from his fighting technique, giving credence to the fact that this was not the real Ra's Al Ghul, this man was a mask, just like Special Agent Grant Ward was.

The blow exchange continued, before Al Ghul dropped his guard, Ward sent him to the floor using his fists and the roof collapsed on top of him.

Ward watched as the light left his eyes, he was dead. _One more._

Grabbing Ducard from the floor, carrying him from the inferno and into the village. The same man who had warned him to stop on his journey, agreed to carry on with his recuperation, and returned his bag.

He headed for the airport, deciding to use his remaining cash to get back to Gotham, but first he had an idea for helping those back home, but he would need a friend.

He pulled out the Sat-Phone and pressed call.

…

The newly expanded team, which now included Triplett, Hunter and Mack were sat in the lounge, as the Bus flew on auto-pilot towards the United States, were Hunter and Mack would head to the new Triskellion, while the others headed towards Gotham on a long term assignment.

The briefing turned meal was lively, with jokes around, especially with Simmons back, Fitz 'cured' and Skye having become lighter again, the team was almost back to normal.

Almost.

Ward. The name was no longer bitter, but the team still had issues with him, except for Fitz and Coulson. Fitz saw him as his older brother, and though he hadn't admitted it, Coulson had watched the late night interactions between the two, and now wished he had just noticed sooner.

_"__You can save anyone if you get to them early enough"_

The team camaraderie was on a high, and a dip in the conversation was enough for them to all turn towards the buzzing coming from Fitz's breast pocket, and they look on in disbelief. None of them talk about the phone, but they all know who's on the other side.

Nervous from all of the stares he's receiving, as well as the smile from Coulson he answers with shaking fingers.

"Hello"

"Fitz! It's good to hear your voice"

"Hang on a sec Ward. I'm gonna put you on speaker. May's glaring at me"

The team chuckle, as he hits the button on the phone, "okay, you can go ahead now"

"I only really called to speak to you, not everyone"

Coulson shakes his head, motioning that that's not an option, but Ward doesn't wait for a reply.

"But I know that that's probably not going to fly, so I'll just go on. I've got a set of designs I've been working on since I left the Bus, but I need someone to verify them, and to tell me that if it'll actually work. You interested?"

"What are the designs for?"

"Cloaking"

"What, like S.H.I.E.L.D. Cloaking?"

"Yes, but nowhere near that powerful. I've designed it to run off minimal power, but only in short bursts"

"Then yeah, I'd be interested"

"Great! I'm on my way to Gotham now, and Coulson told me that you guys were going on a long term op there. Find me when you get there - I've gotta go. Bye Fitz"

"Bye Ward". There's a seconds pause, and then the line cackles and dies. Fitz looks up to various expressions of shock and rage on his team's faces, as well as approval on the face of Coulson, causing him to smile bashfully. There's an awkward pause, before Skye breaks it.

"There's no way in Hell that you're going to see him alone"

"Agreed", May chimes in her usual deadpan.

"Yes, which is why I, and I alone will accompany Agent Fitz to see Ward when we land in Gotham. No exceptions". Coulson crams the last clause in before May or Skye can object. The all share several more minutes in silence, before they all separate to their respective sleeping areas, leaving Fitz and Coulson alone in the lounge.

Coulson gets up to leave and makes it to the threshold, before Fitz speaks up, now in a much softer tone than before.

"Sir?"

"Yes Fitz"

"Thank you"

They share a small smile before they head their separate ways, both looking forward to their eventual arrival in Gotham City.

...

...

**Author's Note**

Next chapter we see this version of the Batcave, as well as him preparing all of his gear and gadgets. What do you think it is?

'Till Next Time  
>MarvelMatt<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparation

**Chapter Three - Preparation**

* * *

><p>The plane he needs to take to get to Gotham, only flies out from Beijing, and though he hates the idea now, he has to steal two different cars in order to get there, and then he spends over fourteen hours just waiting for the flight to be called.<p>

He uses the time to grab an internet café computer and a coffee, making sure that his identity is intact, and according to his passport, Grant Ward is an American that was born and raised in Gotham City, before he joined the military, and just got out last year. His tour of China was now over and he was going home.

Home.

Such a foreign word in his mind. Where does Grant Ward call home? Not the woods he trained in, it's definitely not his parent's house, he thinks of the bus and the team, but he has to dispel those thoughts, as his gate number is being called.

Just one really long plane ride to go. In second class seating. _Yay!_

…

As it turned out, he slept through most of the flight anyways, so the class of his seating mattered little to him, rushing, he grabbed his bag from the carousel, hailed a cab, and had it drop him at the outskirts of Gotham. The cabbie, a short, plump, and balding man looked confused at the request, but accepted the extra pay with a greedy smile, the pointy nosed man called Oswald, grabbed at the money before speeding off.

Searching for the lake took the better part of three hours, and then it was another hour before he found the pipeline he wanted.

It was originally used to get slaves from the city to the freeway into Gotham, so he followed the direction it was facing overland for the next two miles before he saw the safe house he'd bought years ago. It was the only safe house that Garrett didn't already know about, and no-one at S.H.I.E.L.D. knew he had it. The pipe only gave him the direction of the house, so as he approached it overland, he remembered why he had bought it.

A man named Cyrus Pinkey had designed it way back in the 1800s. It was supposed to be the first building in an expansion of Gotham City, but just after he had finished most of the beginning work, the city council had decreed the forest protected land, so he had to stop his building, leaving the sole house behind.

For his purposes, it was perfect.

Not only was it completely hidden from anyone, it had a large underground bunker, and over the years, Ward had managed to move in several pieces of vital equipment that he had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA, as well as containing various workplaces.

He sighed in relief as he entered.

From the outside, it seemed it was just brown paint over the brickwork, but it was all steel reinforced. The front window was bulletproof and shatterproof, as were the windows at the back, in the kitchen. The top floor windows weren't, as he had never had the time to do so, and it had seemed pointless - there wasn't a good sniper location anywhere in the area, and he had checked.

The main room was comprised of just basic tan furniture, with cream walls, and a large plasma TV in one corner. There was also a bookshelf against one wall. The kitchen had the same cream walls, but all of the appliances were stainless steel and chrome, the island in the middle was white marble.

If he had decided to venture upstairs, he would've seen the cream walls that would continue for the corridor, stopping at the bathroom. There the walls would be tiled white, with a slate grey floor. The sink and shower would also be white. The bedrooms had dark blue walls, with dark blue duvets and curtains. The carpet was cream in the bedrooms, while the flooring in the rest of the house was dark wood.

None of these rooms was his destination anyway.

Heading to the kitchen, he snagged a bottle of water and some protein bars from his fridge, and making a mental note to buy some groceries soon, he headed towards the bookcase, and pushed against the edge.

The bookcase rotated, and Grant Ward descended into the darkness.

…

The old service elevator took him from the top of his bookcase, down by roughly thirty metres, before the darkness was replaced with white light, as the sensors detected his appearance, the overhead fluorescent lights came on, revealing a concrete floor, with white panelled walls, and various workstations around.

Several labs had different set-ups with them. Several types of advanced weaponry and tactical gear, were laid out on wall storage spaces, but it was not these that called for Ward's attention.

He stepped up to a blank section of the wall, where another sensor detected his presence, and the bulletproof case rose up out of the floor, revealing his suit.

The grey survival suit was designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. for use in advanced specialist operations, the suit was fireproof, thermal regulating, knife proof, and could stop a bullet, yet the organisation that built the Helicarrier didn't want to pay $300,000 for a specialist's life. The adapting face mask he had stolen would also serve his purposes well, as would the memory cloth that Garrett had given him.

Smiling inwardly, he went and fetched his painting equipment, as the light grey just wouldn't do, though glancing to the far end of his 'cave', he realised that he was going to need a lot more black.

…

He supposed he should've expected it. He'd been out shopping for groceries when the call came through.

He was having a good day. He'd awoken at half past five, managed an hour long work out in his 'cave' before he showered, shaved and ate breakfast. He'd decided he'd needed a job, and had taken an interview at the GCPD Headquarters as an office worker, and he'd gotten the job, starting Monday, he'd be working under Sergeant James Gordon, and then he'd headed to the nearest Wal-Mart on his way back home.

It had been nearly a month since he'd placed the phone call to Fitz, so he was quite happy to receive one back while he was there. The call was abrupt however, which worried him, as Fitz was normally chatty, even when he was scared.

Apparently, the original plan was for Coulson to accompany Fitz to meet up with Ward, however something had happened, and now Ward was going to have to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. It was a good thing he knew where it already was, and so he found himself being escorted to the lab by an armed guard.

Ward was decked in blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket, with a back-pack containing his blue prints. They rounded the last corner when Ward came face-to-face with her.

She looked the same. The same brown hair, the same brown eyes, some of the light had returned to them from when he last saw her. Her clothes had been changed to suit her field work, and she now looked a lot like May. The only real difference was what she was doing.

She was with Miles. He fought back the urge to punch something when he saw them together, but he couldn't help the small piece of rage that flew through him. _Why the HELL is Miles here?_

She looked up at his passing, and they locked eyes, he saw a glimpse of guilt, but that was overridden by a glint of triumph in her eyes, followed by small disappointment, as he kept his face blank, he turned away from her and entered the lab.

…

Simmons saw him first, and sent a small smile his way, before she tapped Fitz, drawing his attention away from the small box he was tinkering away on.

The grin Fitz had when he saw him seemed to brighten the entire room, causing Ward to grin back, and even Simmons smiled a little more brightly, before excusing herself from the room. Deciding it was best to leave the two men to catch up, she headed to her room, and she could always do paperwork.

She hadn't even gotten to the door and they were jumping over Ward's designs for a smaller version of the cloaking technology.

…

It was three hours later when Simmons returned to the lab, to find it empty, she immediately turned around, intending to tell Coulson, when she noticed the key to the prototypes lab was empty - of course - if Ward was interested in engineering, Fitz would show him all of the cool toys.

She crossed the workplace to one of the base computers and pulled up the security footage.

_"__Now this one's a good one. Me and Simmons designed it in the academy, it's a grapnel gun designed for urban use"_

_"__So … magnetic gun, let me guess, gas powered and based on the size, about a forty foot reach"_

_"__Yes! Where did you learn all this?"_

_"__When I left, I headed to a place called Nanda Parbat and met a man named Henri Ducard. He taught me a lot of things, like engineering, chemistry, biology, Arabic and psychology"_

_"__You were gone for a long time you know. Two years is a long time without a phone call"_

_"__I know … and I'm sorry I never called, but I wasn't allowed any personal items, so I left the phone with a nearby villager while I was there. The first thing I did after I left was to call you though"_

_"__Thank you … now you've got to see this safety harness I drew up a while ago, as well as this knockout gas we developed … well come on"_

Looking up, Simmons found Coulson looking over her shoulder smiling slightly, as the young engineer obsessed with the former specialist.

Finding herself smiling now, she turned the monitor off, and went to work. Coulson lingered for a moment, before stepping out.

…

The goodbyes that night were taken with promises of future visits. He shook hands with Coulson, while May glared on, he gave Fitz a hug and was shocked when Simmons gave him a hug. Even May seemed taken aback by that.

Another shock came when Coulson called and a specialist forward and he was carrying the paint that Ward had mentioned he needed, they shook hands again, and with a wave, he loaded them into his truck and drove. He was aware that they'd been monitoring his visit, but they'd given him a gift, so it was worth it.

The team had noticed that Skye hadn't been to see Ward, but they hadn't noticed the knockout gas, safety harness and grapnel gun that Ward had taken.

Patting his back-pack to make sure that they were there, he placed the bag on the passenger's seat.

Tonight was the night.

...

**Author's Note**

Coming up ... We have the Batman, and maybe we have Batman vs. The Team

As always please leave a review, using the buttons below, and if you're up to it hit follow and favourite.

'Till next time,  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Man in The Mask

**Chapter 4 - The Man in the Mask**

* * *

><p>Smiling to himself as he pulled up at his house - it wasn't quite his home he'd decided, Ward unloaded the trunk of the car, and with his backpack of stolen goods, <em>sorry Fitz, <em>Ward unlocked the door and descended into his cave.

…

He was amazed at how well his entire operation had come together. His day job as an administrator with the Gotham City Police Department had allowed him to see the level of corruption that HYDRA had imposed onto Gotham.

The HYDRA city heads consisted of men such as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone and Salvatore 'Sal' "The Boss" Maroni who kept the streets flooded with drugs, the people in a constant state of fear, and as long as they continued to be paid up with the right people, nobody would dare touch them.

That was … until now.

Not only had he gleamed that from his job, but he had kept his ear to the ground for any honest cops, those who tried to follow the broken system, or any officials that wanted to help heal the city from the illness that was HYDRA.

So far he only had a few names. James Gordon was one of the most honest men he'd ever met, Detective Harvey Bullock was part of the broken system, but seemed to dislike the way it worked. Several of the rookies, especially the younger ones seemed clean, he had come to like John Blake, who at sixteen years old, was already wanting to change the system. As far as officials went, only one stood out.

District Attorney Harvey Dent was a man that Ward would need on his side when he came out of the shadows, the man was a true beacon of light in a sea of darkness.

In fact all four of them could be potential allies, but James Gordon was the biggest help he could get, and that's were his first excursion will be, and he was wary of Bullock, but for this afternoon, he had some painting to do.

It was just after lunch when he'd returned home, and looking at the size of the paint job to do, it was going to take a long time, though it was the only one in existence, the end result would be worth it.

…

James Gordon - Jim to his friends - had had a long day, exhaling as he dropped his bag onto his desk, he pulled the mouse towards him, preparing to start his reports for the day, and he had just sat back when he felt it touch the base of his neck.

It took every ounce of his training, both Police and Military to not cry out or spin, knowing that that would just possibly set his attacker off. A man with a gun to your head was truly dangerous, so, steeling himself, he began to talk instead.

"What … What do you want?"

He was unprepared for the deep raspy voice that gave a reply.

"Carmine Falcone brings drugs into the city, flooding the streets, why does nobody take him down?"

"He's paid up with the right people"

"What would it take?"

"Leverage on Judge Faden, and a DA brave enough to prosecute"

"Harvey Dent. Bring him with you tomorrow - GCPD rooftop, 000 hours"

There's a pause, when he realises that the object pressing into him is not a gun barrel, but he decides to continue to play the game.

"Are you just one man?"

"Now we're two"

He feels the object removed from his skull, before he realises what was said.

"We?"

He turns around slowly. His windows open, but no-one's there, sticking his head out of the window, he sees a figure dressed in black scaling the side of the building with ease. Grabbing his gun, he runs for the emergency stairwell and starts scaling the stairs, he senses two of his fellow officers behind him, following his lead.

They burst out on to the roof, just as the man in the mask jumps onto the raised section of the roof, they draw their guns.

"Freeze!"

The masked man doesn't stop, just as Gordon is about to pull the trigger, he jumps to the next building, nearly falling to his death, he sees him pull himself onto the fire escape. They're too late, he's gone now, so they holster their weapons.

"Who was that sir?"

He thinks on his answer, the man was trained, probably military, but he didn't use a gun, and he scaled the building with ease.

"Just some nut"

…

Walking along the street, Ward looked up at the different windows and the people on the streets. People driven to the point of desperation, just because they'd had a rough start. If his plan worked, he could really help these people, he could give them the support that Fitz had given him in the cell. He needed Intel on Gotham before meeting with Gordon tomorrow.

Dressed in an old army jacket, some ratty jeans and a flat cap, he walked along Gotham City's version of the Red Light District. The make-up on his face was irritating him. He'd drawn a long scar diagonally across his face, after all, one distinguishing mark would pull attention away from the rest of his features.

He saw a girl, no older than fifteen attempt to draw him in, but he brushed her off. Tonight was about learning about the criminal element here, and he couldn't see any evil - only desperation.

The girl that had attempted to proposition him returned to her 'boss', and tried to reason with him before he slapped her, sending her to the floor. Looking around, no-one was bothering to help her, or even pay attention to the beating, and that made him sick.

He caught the fist as it went flying towards her. The attacker reeling in surprise, turned towards him.

"What'd you want?"

He didn't reply, he just kept his face blank, allowing the rage in the man to build. His senses alerted him to the stares he was receiving - not that it mattered.

What mattered was the goon that swung a pipe at the back of his head. And when he took the pipe off the goon, before smashing his head into the wall, all hell broke loose.

It reminded Ward of his time with the League, he was ducking and dodging, while throwing out punches and kicks. He elbowed one man in the temple, when the girl he'd tried to help jammed a knife in his leg.

Then they overwhelmed him.

The pain wasn't great. In fact, he could barely feel it, but he couldn't use that leg, and that was a very dangerous position to be in.

He was on the floor, attempting to block the attacks to his body, attempting to prevent as much damage as he could.

He heard three gunshots, before he felt himself being pulled up by his armpits. The smell of cheap cologne assaulted his nose from one side, while the other smelt faintly of coffee, the feel of a holstered gun alerted him to the presence of the two policemen pulling him away.

Glancing up, he saw John Blake, the rookie as well as another rookie he didn't know, _Jack White, I think._

…

They had him sit in the back of the squad car, as they drove away. White was the driver, while Blake was arguing over taking him to the hospital, but if they did that, his cover would be blown. He had to make an escape.

He lunged forward and grabbed the back of Blake's head, whispering, "GCPD rooftop, tomorrow night, 000 hours"

He pushed him into White, and the car went spinning out of control.

Pushing the door out, he clambered out, deciding to snag the nearest car, he turned back and pulled the officers out of the car. Leaving them by the side of the road, he picked open the nearby Jeep, and headed back to his house. He needed something else. But what?

…

The bright white was glaring at him. The walls of the 'cave' were mocking him. The night was unsuccessful, because they weren't afraid of him. They needed to feel fear. Criminals, by nature, are a superstitious and cowardly lot, and he needed a sign - a symbol to exploit that.

…

**_Vault D_**

**_The Playground (Location Classified)_**

**_23:36 _**

_The engineer scrambled down the steps, it was only the fourth time that he'd come for a visit, but he started to look forward to his nightly excursions. He deactivated the barrier, to see an expectant Ward waiting for him._

_"__Hello Ward"_

_"__Hey Fitz. How are you? How's Simmons?"_

_The specialist noticed the brief flicker of sadness that crossed his face._

_"__I'm fine. Simmons is also fine"_

_"__You're a terrible liar, you know that?"_

_"__Yeah. You remember when I told you that Simmons was avoiding me?"_

_"__I remember"_

_"__That wasn't exactly true … she err, err, she left a while ago"_

_"__What? Why?"_

_"__Apparently she thought it'd help me"_

_"__So she only wanted to help you. That's good right?"_

_"__NO! She left, and, and … she left me. She promised me she'd never leave"_

_"__But underneath, she only wanted to help you"_

_"__So did you! And you threw me out of a plane! And now … you're the only one I can talk to"_

_He watched as the engineer, moved his hand up to his shoulder, the other wrapped across his body. The training in him recognised the loneliness in his body language._

_"__Fitz, buddy … when was the last time anyone gave you a hug?"_

_He watched the engineer shake his head, mumbling about the team avoiding him, treating him like a doll. The silent tear tracks down his face pissed Ward off. Yeah he'd pushed the man out of a plane, but the others had abandoned him. Even Simmons had abandoned him._

_He looked up in shock as the barrier deactivated completely._

_Fitz stepped into his cell, and Ward gave him a much needed hug._

_They stayed like that for a while before Fitz decided he could speak. "My err, my Mum had a saying, err what was it … oh yeah … 'it's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us' … and I know that you're not evil, or that Simmons meant to abandon me, but you guys did those things"_

_"__I know, and I know that I'll never be able to make up for it, but I am so, so sorry"_

_They remained in his cell before Fitz had to leave, activating the barrier as he went._

_"__I'll see you tomorrow, if the bats don't keep me awake"_

_"__The bats?"_

_"__There's a bat-family around here, and bats frighten me, so I err … I can't sleep properly"_

_…_

_"__Bats frighten me"_

That was the answer, to honour his friend, he would become a bat.

…

The painting was done - The car was ready.

He placed the bat logo over the chest piece on his survival suit. He had already attached the ear pieces to his mask - the cowl was ready. The cape attached at the shoulders, and the belt was already there. The grapnel gun was at the back.

His bat-shaped throwing stars were in their compartments, as were the smoke pellets, and the knockout gas. The harness was already under the suit, and the remote caller for the tumbler was in its own pouch. Attaching the device he had created under the left boot, he dressed himself in the under-armour before pulling on his new 'batsuit'.

He strode to the tumbler, the hood slid back, and he jumped in.

The Roman Empire began to fall tonight.

It was time to go hunting.

…

"Okay we're all here, so, Skye what've we got"

"Well AC, we have Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone, a mid-level member of HYDRA, who runs their narcotics lab, amongst other things, in Gotham City. The GCPD can't touch him, because he's paid off most of the people that could put him away. He's the target we've been given AC"

"Okay, while our teams working on this, the other teams have other objectives, each one linking with HYDRA, but the big fish is ours," Coulson looked like a proud father at this notion, "tonight, he'll be at the docks, overseeing a shipment of drugs coming in, me, May and Triplett will be going in against unknown numbers, while Fitzsimmons will be running comms, Skye, you'll be with Fitzsimmons"

He paused, looking around for any objections, Skye seemed annoyed that she would be left in the van, but said nothing.

"You've got ten minutes to be in the van. Dismissed"

...

...

**Author's Note**

So coming soon, Batman vs. Falcone and the Team vs. Falcone so ... Batman vs. The Team?

Guess you'll have to wait and read to find out.

As always, please leave a review.

'Till Next Time,  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 - Batman Begins

**Chapter 5 - Batman Begins**

* * *

><p>The team's SUV pulled up to the docks, one hour before the shipment was scheduled to arrive, and May immediately took off to scout the area with Triplett following her.<p>

Coulson went to look for the dock manager, leaving Fitzsimmons and Skye alone.

When they returned, Coulson hadn't managed to find the manager, but May and Triplett had come up with a solid plan of attack for them. It would allow the three of them to flank Falcone's thugs, before moving in for the arrest. It was a solid plan.

Then the time rolled around, and they set out, prepared to take the fight to HYDRA, but completely unprepared for what was to come.

…

The tumbler pulled to a stop just out of range of the docks, Ward applied the black paint to the area surrounding his eyes, before pulling on his cowl.

The lights died out, the canopy slid back, and he stepped out. Ready for a fight. He placed the look of absolute rage onto his face.

The faint sound of the grapnel rang out, and he flew into the sky.

…

The scream of terror forced them into action. Followed shortly by the unmistakeable sound of machine gun fire.

Coulson bolted from their hiding space, with May and Triplett right behind him.

Heading in the direction of the sound, two of Falcone's men jumped in front of them, blocking their path, with May and Triplett moving to attack them. May lashed out with her palm, while Trip threw a straight right hook, May connected, dropping the man, but Triplett missed, and his attacker swung with the pipe in in his hand, Trip managed to block it with his arm, but a quiet yell of pain revealed the damage done.

May took his place, weaving between his next two swings, before Coulson managed to shoot him with his ICER.

Panting, she sent him a grateful smile, before gunfire pulled them out of their reverie.

The sight before them shocked them completely.

One man was engaging all of Falcone's enforcers.

The man, wearing a mask and cape, was decimating what was seemingly every enforcer that Falcone had. His punches all connected, as did his elbows and kicks. He moved with a speed that had even May in awe, so much so that the attackers barely landed a blow, and the ones that did connect didn't seem to faze the man.

It didn't take long for him to clear the floor, and with one last elbow to the temple, the enforcers were all on the floor.

May stepped forwards, catching his attention, and causing him to fly off.

The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just stared in astonishment, before a scream brought them back to reality.

"Simmons!"

…

So far, the night had been relatively quiet for the other half of the team. Skye was listening in for any communication between Falcone's men, but so far, all she'd picked up was aimless chatter, while Fitzsimmons were watching the security cameras for anything of use.

"Holy shit!"

"Fitz, language!"

"English, Simmons! Look at that guy! He's completely destroying them!"

Her attention was diverted, Skye leant over to see the screens.

One man. One friggin' man was kicking everybody's ass! It was beyond cool, she became so engrossed in what she was doing, and imaging the guy's powers, that she forgot to continue to monitor the comms, and all three of them ignored the other security cameras. None of them noticed 'The Roman', heading their way.

…

The rush of the fight was still with him, and he loved it. The rush of adrenaline, the thrill of combat and the feeling of victory were like a drug, and he was addicted.

But the mission was not over. He'd already spotted some of his old team, which meant the rest were nearby, probably with the same objective, and that could prove a complication, but he still had to bag 'The Roman', and then he had his meeting with Gordon and the others in under an hour.

Landing on the upper part of some of the higher stacked containers, he scanned the area, using his senses to aid him in his search.

Then he saw him, two barrel shotgun in hand.

'The Roman' was fleeing the scene.

He was heading for a familiar black SUV parked near the water's edge.

He was aware of sirens in the distance, the GCPD was closing in.

…

The snapping of the shotgun brought them back to reality as Skye, Fitz and Simmons all turned, coming face to face with their target. May could be seen closing the distance from behind, but she wasn't going to make it in time. Even with the ICER in hand, she wouldn't make the shot.

The look on his face was murderous, especially with the shotgun levelled at Skye's torso.

Simmons screamed.

A brief flash of black was seen in the background.

He pulled the trigger.

…

He knew he wouldn't make it in time.

He saw his target. He felt the wind. He pulled his arm back.

He threw the batarang.

…

The shot went wide, when something impaled itself in the wall, there was no time to react as Falcone attempted to straighten up when he dropped from the sky, before grabbing Falcone.

His voice was as scary as he looked.

"Where were the other drugs going?"

"I don't know"

His head bounced off of the van door, before he was dragged to the water's edge. The three of them following cautiously.

He hung him over the side, with a twelve foot drop to the sea below. In the night, the rocks below seemed extra terrifying.

"Remember now?"

"I don't know. I never knew I- AHHH!

He dropped him. Allowing him to nearly hit the rocks, before pulling him back up. Simmons whimpered while Skye drew her ICER discretely.

"I swear to God, I-"

"SWEAR TO ME!"

He dropped him, Skye shot him with her ICER, panicking when he turned around, before pulling Falcone back up to him.

"Okay! Okay! They were going to a drop off in the Narrows! That's all I know! Even the cops only go there if they're desperate"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COP!?"

Spotting the searchlight, they watched as he chained him to the light, before switching it on, spreading out his jacket, before dropping him as May, Coulson and Triplett reached them

He turned to face the crane, about to leave, but Skye blurted out, "WAIT! Who are you?"

He turned to face them again, his voice as terrifying as ever.

"I'm Batman"

…

"What happened here?"

"Apparently one guy in a cape did this Sergeant"

Averting his gaze from Falcone's battered form to the giant symbol in the sky, he sighed, though whether it was relief or exasperation, he wasn't sure.

"Cut him down"

"Yes Sir"

…

Thundering up the stairs, Officer John Blake was headed towards the roof, for a meeting with a man that had tried to kill him, but, if he wanted to meet him on a roof, then he had to be a cop, so with his mind racing, Blake opened the door.

He did not expect to see Sergeant Gordon and District Attorney Harvey Dent waiting for him.

"Sir, I err…" he trailed off.

To his surprise, Gordon just let out a small chuckle.

"It's alright son, I think we're all here for the same reason"

It was Dent's turn to speak.

"So when are you going to tell me the reason Gordon? Why'd you bring me here?"

"Because I asked him to"

The three of them turned to the source of the deep, raspy voice, to see a man dressed like a giant bat.

"Who are you?"

"Batman", he threw a file at Dent's feet.

"What's this?"

"Leverage on Judge Faden. You prosecute Falcone, Gordon arrested him and I took him down"

"Wait … in my office yesterday and at the docks before … that was you?"

The Batman just nodded his reply, before speaking, "we here, the four of us can save this city. We can do what no-one else will do to remove the corruption that is poisoning this city"

"Well I'm in, what about you two?"

"You can count on me Sir"

The trio looked towards Dent, who was deep in thought, before he looked up. He looked hopeful and in exasperation at the same time, but when he looked up he was serious.

"IF … If we do this … There have to be rules. We cannot interact outside of work, we can begin to help heal this city, but we cannot break the rules. We can BEND them, but we can't BREAK them. We cannot build a city off of breaking the law"

"I agree with you Harvey, and the kid here will follow me"

They turned to Batman expectantly.

"I agree"

"Okay Jim, so now what?"

It was Batman that interrupted.

"The drugs were being sent to someone in the Narrows, we need to find out where"

"Okay so we need to …"

Gordon trailed off, looking around him in shock.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"Yeah, it's just … where did he go?"

The Batman was nowhere to be seen.

…

Monday morning, Grant Ward walked calmly through the precinct, making his way towards his desk, outside of Gordon's office. He had just sat down when Gordon entered. Gordon seemed tired and weary, whereas Grant was used to no sleep, and was his usual self.

"Morning Jim", he said, booting up his computer.

"Morning Grant. Here" he said, placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Thanks Jim", he replied, taking a grateful sip from the Styrofoam cup.

"What have we got today?"

"Looks like you're assisting on the Morton case this afternoon, _but someone's scheduled you a meeting with the FBI this morning_", he finished in an incredulous tone.

"The FBI?" Gordon asked in a similar tone.

"That's what is says, also says it starts in a half hour"

"Right", he rubbed the bridge of his nose, between his glasses, "okay then. Send them in when they get here"

"Of course Sir"

For the next half hour, Ward sat at his desk, cross-checking the Sergeant's files against the main database, preparing for them to be filed, when he noticed two shadows over his shoulder. The voice that spoke familiar, as was the cover story. _I should have guessed really. _The voices of Coulson and Skye stood out in the room.

"Excuse me, I'm Special Agent Nash, and this is Junior Agent Kyle, FBI. We're here to see Sergeant Gordon"

"Yeah and we're also in a rush, so could ya hurry it along please"

Smiling at their attitudes, it was almost refreshing to hear them again, and it could be fun, so he turned around as he spoke.

"Really? FBI? Last time I checked it was against the law to impersonate a federal agent, and to lie to a cop. So should I tell him you're S.H.I.E.L.D. and have them arrest you? I mean, we are in a police precinct, and there are holding cells downstairs"

He watched as the colour drained from Skye's face at his appearance, while Coulson smiled, evidently amused by him. The look of fear on Skye's face stung a little, but he batted it aside.

Skye attempted to whisper in Coulson's ear, but he brushed her off before she could speak.

"How've you been Grant?"

"I'm doing well Sir, how's the team doing? How's Fitz?"

"The team's doing well, and Fitz is hopeful you'll make another visit soon"

"I might just do that, but he's always welcome to show up at my place. I'm sure you all know where it is?" he phrased the last part like a question.

"Well, we don't monitor you continuously, but we do check-up from time to time, but maybe we will come and visit"

Skye was shocked at the level of friendliness shown by the Director towards Ward, and was sure he was about to blow their cover.

"Grant what's happening here"

"Ah, Sergeant Gordon, these are Agents Nash and Kyle from the FBI. I was just about to bring them to see you"

"Oh, very well then, this way please"

Coulson shot him a small smile, and Skye wore a look of disbelief, while Gordon had already turned around. Seemingly reluctantly, they followed him into his office.

…

When they left Gordon's office, Ward was no longer at his desk, though his computer was still running, indicating that he would only be gone temporarily, Coulson turned towards Gordon.

"How did Ward come to work for you?"

"Grant? He took up the advertisement for an assistant in the office and was assigned to me. It's weird though…"

"Weird how?"

"In this city, nearly everyone in the police force is in it for the money or to carry a firearm, but Grant took an average desk job, even though he could clearly make SWAT or Detective without any real training and then he refused the standard pistol issued to all personnel"

"What? Really?"

"Yes ma'am, he's a weird one"

"Anyway thanks for your time Sergeant", Coulson shook the man's hand, before he turned and headed for their SUV parked outside the precinct. Skye on his heels the entire way.

She allowed him to turn on the engine before she rounded on him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The asking about _Ward_" She spat his name, "The traitor nazi turned cold-blooded murderer".

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"No"

"Well I do. Yes he was a traitor, but he was never a nazi, and I wouldn't call him a cold-blooded murderer either"

"How can you say that? Look at what he did to Fitz!"

"I'm well aware of what he did to Fitz, but we all know the alternative was to shoot him and Simmons, and he didn't, he didn't kill Agent May in Providence, though it would've been easy enough for him, and we've since learnt that Agent Koenig was an LMD. As for the agents at the Fridge, he killed them under Garrett, and there's been evidence to support the idea that it wasn't Ward's free will, with which he did it"

"Wait! What evidence?"

"That's classified"

"What? You can't be serious"

"I'm serious Skye. I'd show it to you, but you're so full of hate for the man, that it wouldn't help you come to terms with what he did and why he did it"

"So who have you shown?"

"Well, Fitz saw it before I did, and since then, I believe Simmons has seen it, or at least heard it, and I believe May suspects something, but I haven't shown her anything"

Feeling defeated, she sat back in her chair, thinking it over as they drove back to their team. She wanted answers. _And I will get them._

_..._

_..._

**Author's Note**

I just have to say that the views/reviews ratio is hurting me guys. Do you like the story/not like the story? Is there anything you want to see/not want to see? Did any of you spot the cameos in the names so far?

So please review

-MarvelMatt


	6. Chapter 6 - Dog Days

**Chapter 6 - Dog Days**

* * *

><p>After his run-in with Falcone at the docks, it took him four days to finally track down where the other drugs were going.<p>

Jonathan Crane A.K.A. The Scarecrow was a HYDRA field scientist with a fixation on fear and the path to insanity, so when Falcone was deemed insane and sent to Arkham Asylum instead of Blackgate Prison, Ward knew something was up, and Batman was in action.

Batman had followed Scarecrow into the Narrows, and he had entered into an abandoned apartment complex, with the faint discharge of his grapnel, he aimed for the only room with a light.

There were no guards, but the plush toys that housed the drugs were everywhere, and most of them were now empty. Pocketing a sample, he scrounged through the rest of the apartment, taking note of the various scraps of paper around the room. The one consistent piece of information was Arkham Asylum being mentioned.

The Batman was definitely due for a visit.

Sensing an approach, he ducked into the bathroom, listening in, he head the deceitfully soft voice of Crane giving orders.

"This it. Burn it all"

There was the sound of liquid in a metal drum, and the faint smell of petrol. They were going to set fire to the place. _Not in my city_.

Stepping out of his hiding place, he dropped one of the thugs with a straight right hook, before disabling the other by using the drum to hit him. _Where's Crane?_

He turned straight into a cloud of gas. Inhaling deeply. Choking, spluttering, almost drowning.

"Do you feel fear Batman? What do you see?"

He could feel it. The drowning. The helplessness. Watching Skye in the med-pod. Watching himself eject Fitzsimmons into the water. Watching Buddy run into the forest - his first friend. His brother in the water, while he was unable to help.

He was getting wet himself. _What's happening?_

"You want my opinion? You need to lighten up"

Then there was heat. So much heat. Only one viable option.

The window.

He jumped.

He hit the floor on fire, the civilians could see him but it didn't matter, he was dropping and rolling, with the fire finally extinguished, he aimed the grapnel and hooked it to his belt.

He dropped into the Tumbler and the systems flared to life. Energy only left for one control, he hit the emergency protocol, and the Tumbler was quick to find the fastest route back to the cave.

…

The cloaking mechanism activated as the Tumbler approached the pipeline, hiding it from the view of others. It remained active as it raced down before deactivating at the last moment to be detected by the Cave's security systems.

Still smoking, Ward threw off his cowl before lumbering towards the bloodwork station with all the grace of a drunk. His breathing laboured, he removed a small vial of his own blood and ordered the computer to compare it with his own blood on file.

Seconds later the computer pinged to life.

He'd been drugged with the same poison that the League of Shadows used.

That couldn't be a coincidence.

Crane had turned the League's fear toxin into a weaponized hallucinogen, his training with the League must've given him some form of immunity to it, but anyone else would be dead by now.

Struggling for breath he started mixing together standard relaxants with a small amount of the antidote he'd brought back with him. He'd planned on recreating it later, so why not start it now.

Mixing and grinding, he managed to produce enough to place it a syringe, before injecting himself. The pain subsided and his laboured breathing became lighter, he sighed in relief before everything went black.

…

When he awoke several hours later, the first thing he noticed was the giant headache, followed by the abnormal urge to vomit.

Which he promptly did.

Grabbing a bottled water from the small fridge he kept in the Cave, he took several sips as his head cleared, before mopping up his stomachs content from the floor, and applying some floor disinfectant. _I should hire a butler._

Retrieving his fallen cowl, he began to strip off his suit, before placing it in the display case, and entering the security codes.

…

The day was now Saturday, and during the week he had attended his job, and then taken down several small-time drug pushers for the GCPD, but he still didn't have a name for Crane's boss. Someone was giving the orders, but he didn't know who, and he couldn't take in Crane without solid proof.

He'd alerted Gordon to Crane's activities, not that he could do anything either.

However, none of that mattered today.

This evening, he had invited the old team to dinner at his house, and Coulson had said that they would be happy to come, as they had questions they wanted answers to, and Ward had promised that he would answer them.

But today, he would be working in the animal shelter.

He'd decided that he needed to have more of a community presence, just in case he needed to throw off a little future suspicion that he was Batman. It was unlikely, but it never hurt to be cautious.

So at ten o'clock he pulled his SUV into the Gotham City Animal Shelter and headed for the reception desk.

The receptionist, an elderly woman he insisted on calling him "Dear", pointed him to the volunteer's lounge and instructed him to find Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle was a slim twenty six year old woman with long brown hair and soft brown eyes that had an allure to them, yet being highly trained he recognised the hints of pain and mischievousness behind them.

If he also noticed the supple gymnast muscles under her black trousers and white blouse, he gave nothing away.

"Excuse me, Miss Kyle?"

"Please, call me Selina, and you must be Grant Ward"

"Yeah that's me, the woman at the front desk told me to find you"

"Her name's Pamela. Pamela Isley. So you requested to work with dogs?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. Can't say I see why when we have cats though", she replied with a small smile, causing him to laugh, "so you'll be partnered up with Richard Grayson, he's fourteen years old and prefers to be called Dick, but I'll show you around first"

The next half hour was spent following Selina around the animal compound as she introduced him to some of the other volunteers. He watched as she interacted with them to gauge her attitudes towards them, and was pleasantly surprised to find that she actually liked them all.

…

Richard 'Dick' Grayson terrified Grant when he met him.

Selina had told him about his past before they'd met. He'd grown up as a circus acrobat in Haly's Travelling Circus, before they'd stopped in Gotham for a show. A man named Tony Zucco had threatened Mr. Haly for money, who had refused, and when that happened he'd removed some of the bolts from the trapeze.

Dick had watched his parents, his good, honest, loving parents fall to their deaths because Mr. Haly had tried to do the right thing. And what scared Grant was how much Dick reminded him of himself before Garrett met him.

There was pain behind his eyes, pain for the parents he had unjustly lost, and anger. So much anger. Anger at a corrupt system that hadn't given his parents justice. Anger at Tony Zucco for his parent's murder.

But the most evident piece of anger was one that Grant Ward recognised above all. It was self-hatred. Grant hadn't been strong enough to save his little brother, so he'd ejected him into the ocean in a pod instead. Dick believed that he hadn't been strong enough to save his parents.

Dick, despite his past, was cheerful, upbeat and a wise cracker, with a love for joking around, which conflicted with Ward's straight and serious demeanour.

In other words then two men were best friends, and shared a love of sports, reading, languages and dogs.

Ward had been there for six hours now, and so far they'd talked about everything they could. They'd even exchanged reading suggestions, Ward had given him some muscles strengthening techniques and Dick had given him a quick lesson in Romani, with promises of future lessons if Ward would teach him Russian.

Ward had even adopted a dog.

The dog was a German Shepard/Great Dane crossbreed named Ace, and Ward loved him. The only two people the dog allowed to touch him were Grant and Dick, so much so that the other volunteers had left his care to Dick alone before today.

So naturally, Ward had decided to take him home.

…

At half past four that evening, Ward entered through his front door, arms laden with bags, with Ace on his heels, barking happily as he entered the house behind him.

Dropping the dog's bed in front of the radiator, he then placed the bowls he'd bought on the floor next to the kitchen door, before filling one with water and the other with dog food.

He hung the lead on the coat hanger, it was plain black leather to match Ace's collar, before turning around to begin dinner.

He did have a team to cook for after all.

…

At exactly six o'clock, Ace ran from his spot watching Grant cook through to the front door where he began barking and snarling at the door.

Placing the garlic bread on the counter and wiping his forehead on the tea towel he headed for the front door. He opened it to see Fitzsimmons cowering behind Triplett, who was reaching for his ICER.

"ACE! HEEL!"

The dog stopped short of launching at the trio, before running back to Grant and sitting down next to him. Wagging his tail as he did so.

"Good boy", he said as he reached down to scratch his ears.

He looked around to see Fitzsimmons and Skye shaking slightly, Tripp holstering his ICER, and May smirking. He caught Coulson's eye and the two started laughing, even May managed a smirk.

Still chuckling, he managed, "come on in guys".

He left them to their own devices while he finished dinner, so they set off to explore his house, while Ace followed Grant back to the kitchen.

…

The tension in the air was evident, even to Ace, who sat at his master's feet as they ate dinner. The conversation was light, and Coulson steered it towards Ward's work with the GCPD.

"So how did you get the job with the GCPD?"

"By accident actually. It was one of my first days here and I wandered in to town for supplies, when I saw the advert in the paper. I needed a job and after meeting with Gordon, I took it"

"Why Gordon Grant?"

Not missing Coulson's use of his first name he answered, "Gordon's a good man. One of the few in this city. He's honest and doesn't adhere to the corrupt in this city, and after receiving some advice from a friend, I knew that's the kind of person I wanted to be"

He didn't miss Skye's scoff at his admission. May was tight-lipped, and the other four had small smiles on their face. Coulson then changed his look to one of curiosity.

"What was the advice? The one that helped you decide"

"When the whole HYDRA thing happened, I tried to save who I could, to minimize casualties", Skye made a noise of disbelief, "and I knew I wanted to help protect people, but I also did some terrible things for Garrett", he glanced towards Ace, who had seemingly sensed his despair at the moment and had reached out to lick his hand, he smiled at the dog before continuing, "but the advice was _'it's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us'_, and that's what helped me make my decision Sir"

Only Coulson and May caught his eyes flicker to Fitz as he spoke the last part.

Coulson allowed the team to digest that last part, the look of shock on Skye's face took a while to diminish while Fitz's smile kept growing, before he decided to speak again.

"We came here tonight for a reason Ward"

_So I'm Ward now? Back to business._

"I assumed as much, when you said the whole team was coming Sir". His eyes glancing to where Skye and May sat next to each other. Coulson had taken the head of the table opposite him, and the trio had taken the other side. Fitz was to Ward's right, while the left was empty.

_The way they sat shows how they feel about me._

"Yes … well … I'd like to extend an invitation to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D. Team 616, as a Level One Specialist. You'd be back with us running missions-"

He glanced at the rest of the team as Coulson was talking. May was back to glaring at him, as was Skye. Fitz seemed excited, but Simmons still seemed afraid of him. He couldn't read Tripp, but most of his anger was directed at Garrett, not him.

"No thank you Sir"

The look of shock on everyone's face was almost comical. Fitz looked like Ward had kicked his puppy.

"I must say Ward … I'm surprised, a while ago you'd have jumped at this opportunity"

"I know Sir, but now … now when I get up in the morning, I go to work helping to fight HYDRA and corruption with needing to point a gun at someone. I'm working _with _not _for_ someone else, helping to fight the good fight. I have my dog, Ace, I wouldn't take him back to the shelter, and I **won't **abandon him like his last owners did". He finished emphatically.

"There's more", May added from across the room, in her usual dry tone.

He nodded, "yeah there is", he paused, grabbing everyone's attention, "I was helping at the dog shelter today when Selina-"

"Selina", Tripp added suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

Ward shot him a glare.

"She introduced me to a fourteen year old kid named Dick Grayson, and he scares me"

"Scares you?"

"He lost his parents to a mid-level HYDRA enforcer, and he thinks he was too weak to save them. He's like me before I met John - he's so angry and there's so much pain there. If I can help save him from himself, I'm not leaving until I know that he's safe. He's a ward of the state, and after meeting him today, I'm already considering adopting him, or making him my ward"

"Heh, Ward's ward", even mad at him, Skye can't help but make jokes at his expense.

"So you won't come back, we're still staying in Gotham for the foreseeable future"

"I can't Sir, but why are you staying?"

"I understand, and we're staying because of the Batman"

"The Batman?"

"Yep. Fury wants us to bring him in for questioning. To determine who he is, if he has any abilities, and if we need to take him out"

"So that's why you were at GCPD HQ the other day, you're working with Gordon"

"Yes. Anyway it's getting late, we have bat-hunting to attend to, and we're going on a raid in Arkham Asylum tonight", he spoke the last part as he and May stood up in-sync.

They all turned to grab their jackets, as Ward stood and lead the way to the door. There were goodbyes as he shook hands with Coulson and Triplett, before getting a hug off of Fitz. The girls just stood there while this was happening, before Simmons leant down to pat Ace, who growled slightly, causing her to step back.

He smiled apologetically at her, before they turned and headed towards their SUV, before Skye came back and gave him a quick hug. The small smile on his face becoming a grin.

He waited until they were out of site before closing the door and removing the tracer that Skye had placed on his shirt.

He crushed it beneath his fingers, feeling a brief surge of anger. _Compartmentalize Ward._

The Batman had an Asylum to visit.

...

...

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to say thank you to all those that reviewed, followed and favoured this story so far.

Special thanks to Katjena, who was this story's first reviewer and the only person to have reviewed more than once.

-MarvelMatt


	7. Chapter 7 - Moving On

**Chapter 7 - Moving On**

* * *

><p>Under suit on.<p>

Armour on.

Boots on.

Cape attached.

Belt locked.

Eye paint applied.

Gloves on.

Cowl raised.

Tumbler activated.

It was time to go hunting.

…

Arkham Asylum was an old gothic style asylum used to house the craziest of the crazy that Gotham City had to offer, including Jonathan Crane A.K.A. The Scarecrow, as the head psychiatrist for the Intensive Treatment Ward.

Activating the cloaking as he approached the area, he parked it alongside the dead-side of the building. Grappling up to the roof, he ripped one of the vents off of its hinges, before ducking down and crawling in.

The Ward itself only had two floors and the basement, so he positioned himself where he could just see both floors, before he activated the extended hearing device he had hidden in one of the cowl's earpieces.

Scanning the area, by slowly moving the receivers located on his fingertips around, he didn't manage to locate Crane, so he moved forward, along to the next gap, before repeating the process.

He had moved along by four gaps, when he heard her voice.

…

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go down", Coulson was in leader mode, and had everyone's attention, "Fitzsimmons, you're both on comms. Triplett, May, you're both on perimeter, just in case Crane makes a break for it, or the Batman shows up. We know he can fight and that ICERs don't work, but we don't know if he's wearing armour, or he has impervious skin, either way, the ICERs are now armour-piercing, so use them. Skye, you and I are going to use our FBI covers to infiltrate the asylum, and review Dr Crane. You've all got fifteen minutes to gear up. Move!"

…

"I must say Agent Nash, I was most surprised when I received a call that the FBI were interested in my work here at Arkham", Crane spoke with a fun air, as though he found the madness enjoyable. Skye felt sick, so she allowed Coulson to do the talking.

"Well your work in psychological profiling is among the most talked about in the country. I wouldn't mind seeing where you work"

"What about you Agent Kyle?"

…

"I'm more interested in the physical Dr Crane"

"Well, if you'd both like to accompany me, I'll show you special projects"

…

Watching them enter the elevator, Batman kicked the hinges off the vent, and dropped the basement level, the faint hiss of the grapnel rang out, and clinging to the old support beams, the Batman crept across. Straining to hear the continued conversation, not that it lasted much longer.

"And this is where we make the medicine"

One of Crane's thugs grabbed a hold of Coulson, but they failed to remove his ICER from its holster. Skye stepped forwards and she was hit in the face with his fear gas.

She whipped her head around in fear. Taking in the area around him.

"What did you do to her!?"

"I gave her a concentrated dose of my fear toxin. The mind can only take so much"

She seemed to take in the position she was in.

"GRANT! GRANT! HELP ME!"

His breath hitched, he could feel his own fear building in him, at the same time his rage grew, but he quelled it. _Focus. Compartmentalize._

One of the thugs aimed a gun at Coulson and he leapt into action.

A batarang struck the gun, knocking the aim off, and allowing him to drop from the beams and onto the thug, breaking several bones in the process.

The remaining four turned towards him, and he drew to his full height. He growled.

"You have one chance. Run now"

None of them took it.

He launched himself at them, dropping the first one by slamming his head straight into the floor. Two of them advanced, while the other kept a hold of Coulson. Blocking their strikes, he dropped a smoke pellet, surrounding them, as he knocked their heads together, rendering them unconscious.

He walked through the smoke, glaring at the fourth man, when Coulson's eyes widened.

He grabbed the arm aimed at the back of his head, before pulling Crane towards him, twisting his arm back, and activating a small dose of the toxin.

"Taste of your own medicine doctor"

Crane's eyes widened in fear.

"Who do you work for?"

He choked out, "Ra's … Ra's Al Ghul"

"Ra's Al Ghul is dead"

"I'm sorry … Dr Crane isn't here right now, but if you'd like to make an appointment"

Growling, he put serious thought into breaking his neck, before a shout pulled him out of his thoughts.

"GRANT! HELP ME!"

The sobbing caused him to drop Crane.

He turned to see Coulson cradling Skye, as she sobbed while crying out for him. The unmasked him. The blue veiny appearance on the guard's forehead, revealed that Coulson had grabbed his ICER, and shot his guard.

He stepped forward to help when Coulson aimed for him.

"Stay there!"

"I want to help her"

"Why should I trust you!?"

"Because the gas is killing her! I have the antidote, but we need to move NOW!"

"Where do I take her?" Coulson's voice becomes steely, the determination ringing through, it reminds him of the time that she was shot. He has the same harsh look in his eyes.

"THIS IS THE GCPD. YOU ARE SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP"

"Oh Crap. What do we do now?"

"You're supposed to be FBI. I'll provide a distraction, and you're going to carry her to the dead-side of the building. I'll meet you there"

Coulson nods, before scooping Skye into his arms, and begins to carry her out, when his May radios that SWAT has arrived and is infiltrating the building. He orders the team to converge on the building's dead side, before turning to see Batman activate a small beacon on his beat.

…

The sound of bats is almost a comfort now. After spending over five years in the forest with Garrett, he has become accustomed to the sounds of animals, but bats are nocturnal, so he's come to think of them as night protectors.

Their job tonight is to protect Skye.

He watches as Coulson descends the stairs, and as SWAT bursts in. The small army of bats attack the members of SWAT, but they continue to advance, undeterred for his blood.

He allows them to reach the top before grappling to the ceiling and dropping to the floor. Using the bats as the perfect cover.

…

Coulson reaches the side door, kicking it open and racing to the side. Skye has long become difficult to carry, but he pushes on, his heart breaking every time she screams out for Grant. He isn't here, and that's killing him more than anything else.

After everything, she still sees him as her great protector, but she won't forgive him.

He rounds the corner, coming face to face with May, and the immediate look of worry that sets across her face pains him. He hears screams and takes note of Triplett and Fitzsimmons rushing towards him.

"Sir what happened?"

"Crane gave her a concentrated dose of some sort of chemical, I don't know what-"

"It's a fear toxin"

The deep growl of the Batman, startles the rest of the team, even May, but Coulson doesn't flinch, he just crosses the gap, before placing Skye in his arms, to the protests of the team.

"Phil! What are you-"

"Sir …"

"We need to take her with-"

"I need to run a full blood scan to mix up-"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" A yelling Batman is a scary Batman, notes Coulson, as he cuts off the rest of the team. "She'll be dead in under twenty minutes. I have the antidote at my Cave, but we need to move NOW!"

The team immediately sobers up, and they all turn to run off towards their van, "come on!" Coulson yells, "We've got a car"

None of them notice the Tumbler de-cloak as he places Skye in the passenger seat.

"I brought mine!"

"Yours?"

The lights are blinding, as the Tumbler flares to life, if Skye wasn't dying next to him, he would've laughed, but nothing about this situation is funny.

…

"Yours?"

They all turn to see the machine light up, as the large vehicle roars to life. That 'thing' surges forward, crushing the police cars like tin cans, and flying through the police barricades like they aren't there.

If it wasn't for Lola, Coulson would be jealous.

"Agent Coulson, Sir"

"Yes Fitz?"

"Can we get one of those?"

…

The police are after him, the red and blue flashing lights alert him to his following, before he makes a spot decision.

He heads into a multi-storey car park.

He needs to lose them and fast. Skye's already starting to fade. So he backs up between two compacts, crushing them from the side. _Sorry about that._

"What are you doing? Where's Grant?" Her shouts have become whimpers now, and he feels the urge of protection more than ever.

"Weapons mode engaged"

The computer calls out to him, as his chairs falls into the firing position. He takes aim with the mounted non-lethal rockets and fires. The wall collapses. The chair returns to the upright position.

He fires the jet propulsion and suddenly the car is flying over the rooftops. The police don't have a chance in hell of catching him. He glances towards her, to find her head moving about in confusion.

"Skye, stay with me"

She turns towards him and he sees her eyes widen in fear.

_What does she see when see looks at me? A monster? Well that's nothing new for me. Does she even see me, or is she hallucinating like I did?_

They're on the highway now, the police still giving chase, and he can see the opening for his Cave coming up. He needs to act now.

"Skye"

He checks she still there as he activates the short burst EMP. The only thing it doesn't affect is his car. By the time the lights return, he's cloaked and off the road.

"Skye?" She doesn't respond as they enter the pipe. "SKYE!"

They pull into the Cave and he wastes no time diving out as the car parks automatically. He's grabbing some of his immunizer and jabbing it into her neck before Ace even registers he's moved.

The syringe is empty, and his fingers are on his neck.

One. Two.

There's a pulse. It's weak, but faint, and it's evening out.

He sighs in relief, before laughing. He's been shot at, stabbed, even blown up once, and he's always pulled himself through, but tonight he almost lost her, and he's not quite sure what that would've done to him.

She's not the same, and he knows it. She's no longer innocent or carefree, and that's his fault. He thought he loved Skye - NO - he KNOWS he loved Skye, but what about now, because she isn't Skye anymore, she reminds him of May. Cold, bitter and not wanting to love.

That's his fault too.

So he compartmentalizes, places his feelings in a box, before returning to the car, and driving cloaked to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. When he drops in through the skylight, he leaves her tucked in on the couch with a blanket and more of his immunizer, with a note for Coulson to immunize his team, and to mass produce it.

He hopes they don't need it.

…

A week after dinner, he runs into Coulson and Skye again as he leaves work. They say hello and he responds by clenching his jaw. Coulson notices. They both look so friendly towards him, that he remembers the tracking device at dinner, and his anger begins to set in.

"What's wrong?"

He reaches into his jacket pocket and removes the sub-wave tracker that until a few days ago was in his hip, before placing it in Coulson's hand.

"I agreed to that in case there was ever a way I could help. I took the Sat-Phone in case Fitz ever needed me, and I invited you to dinner as a way of trying, at the very least letting you see that I was trying to be a better human being. Instead you used it to tag me like a dog"

Coulson looks upset, while Skye looks deeply ashamed, but he pushes.

"When people help HYDRA, they're tagged like you tried to do to me, so tell me now _Agent_", he stresses the word like an insult, "how you're any better than them now". He pauses, before turning to Skye, "and you hate me because I pretended to be your friend or in love with you, well I never pretended, so tell me, if that's what makes me a monster … What the hell are you?"

He doesn't notice the slip into his 'Bat-Growl'. He doesn't notice the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as he walks towards his car, and drives away not looking back.

He stops at the animal shelter. It's six o'clock and Dick should just be finishing up, so he waits.

He spots his trademark red jacket with dark green highlights and calls him over. They leave the car at the shelter and walk two blocks to a coffee shop. They both order, before sitting at a small table at the back, the room's crowded so they won't be overheard.

It's only been seven days of volunteer work, but something about this kid screams at Ward to help him. He's told Ward about his past, all of it, and he's ashamed that he couldn't do anything, and Ward want's to help him in any way, but to do that, they need to be completely honest with each other.

"What do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA?"

...

...

**Authors' Note**

So we're kinda at the movie's mid-point really, but with this being AU, I'm going to extend it by adding in the origin of Robin/Nightwing (haven't decided which name to use), and I definitely want to do some team interaction between themselves as well as Grant (and Batman), as well as Dick and maybe Selina.

I draw chapter titles from what happens in the chapter, so if you're confused, the title comes from Ward's realization about Skye and his decision to move on with helping Dick.

As always, feel free to PM me with ideas, criticisms and advice or questions.

Oh well, thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favoured this story so far, and please continue to do so.

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 - Training Days

**Chapter 8 - Training Days**

* * *

><p>Dick has had a shitty life so far.<p>

With his parent's dead, their killer free, and him a ward of the court, he's always believed he's had the worst possible life.

He feels like it's heaven compared to the story Grant tells him.

He tells him of the abusive parents and older brother. _At least my parents loved me._

He tells him of the death of his younger brother, and he wants to cry for him, but he won't, Grant wouldn't like it. _So that's why he understands, he's lived it._

The story is like a sob story until the night of the fire.

Ward for his part, leaves no detail out. He tells him about his arson attempt, and his brother being inside. He tells Dick about Juvie and John Garrett, and the five years he spent in hell. _John Garrett's evil._

Them he tells him about HYDRA and Buddy, so that Dick recognizes his attachment to dogs. _No, he's a monster._

He tells him about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the people he's had killed.

He talks about S.H.I.E.L.D. Team 616, and a girl named Skye. _Redemption?_

He talks about the betrayal towards his best friend and the girl he loved, all for a debt owed to a madman. _Not redemption - manipulation._

He even tells him about the only reason for his release.

He doesn't lie, but he misses the part about Nanda Parbat and his extra-curricular activities. _Now's not the time._

When he finishes, he looks up at Dick, expecting to see disgust, but he only sees grim determination and a steel resolve. It's a resolve he wishes he had at that age.

Dick gives him a hug, and a small smile, and asks why he told him this.

"I want you to come live with me"

If possible, the hug gets tighter, and his smile gets wider than Ward thought possible.

…

The process is made much easier by Gordon, who sets him up with a Judge that owes Gordon a favour.

Gordon even notices the tension between Grant and the FBI Agents, and moves the Batman Task Force meetings downstairs.

Then the day comes two weeks later, when the paperwork has been filed an approved by the court, and Grant Ward now has his own ward in Dick Grayson.

…

They pull up at the house, and for the first time, he thinks it could be a home.

Dick carries all of his meagre possessions into the house, and Ward directs him to the spare bedroom, where Dick collapses.

The usual plain blue room, is now a vivid red. The curtains and bedspread are his favourite dark green. The formerly sparse room now has a desk in one corner, as well as a TV, PlayStation and DVD player on the wall, though the bookshelves, DVD cases, wardrobe and shelving are all bare.

"I thought tomorrow, after school, we'll go shopping and pick you up some stuff of your own. It's about time you had more than a bunk's worth"

Dick just nods, unable to speak words, but that speaks volumes to Grant.

…

He's never seen a boy so happy to go shopping, but his smile's infectious, so he finds himself grinning more than he would normally allow himself to do, but he can't find it in himself to care.

They buy two dozen books between them, as well as a dozen PlayStation games and DVDs. There's enough clothes to fill the wardrobe, and Ward grabs a few for himself - mostly suits and ties, but Dick's are mostly jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. The red, yellow and green ever constant.

He'd be curious if he hadn't seen the picture of the Flying Graysons in their performance gear.

Dick even picks up a suit at Grant's insistence.

They've just stopped for dinner, when he feels it.

His senses have been yelling at him that he's being followed, but until now he'd ignored it, figuring it was just his enjoyment with the kid - HIS kid.

He turns around to see the team, sat in the same restaurant as he is, with Skye's eyes trained on the back of his head. _This is no coincidence._

They've been following him and he silently curses for not noticing sooner. They make no attempt to come over though, and Dick doesn't notice as he reads the menu. Their waitress, a short brunette named Holly comes over to take their order, and they eat their meal in silence.

Well, he does. Dick's keeps talking about the newest additions to the science labs at Gotham Academy, they're about to leave when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to come face to face with Skye. As her old SO, he's proud she managed to sneak up on him, as himself, he's annoyed she did.

"Hi Grant"

"Hello Skye", he notices Dick stiffen slightly at the name, as he keeps his tone even, Dick knows what he's done to her, and what she did to him, "what do you want?"

"To say hello"

He cuts her off, "well you've done that, is there anything else?"

"I want to apolo-"

"Save it. We both know you'd do it again, but I guess that's the difference between you and me", he turns to Dick, "are you done?"

He just nods, standing up and grabbing his bags as he does.

"Good bye Skye"

Ward turns his back on her, placing one arm around Dick's shoulders, leading him away from Skye and towards their SUV. He sees Dick smiling sadly up at him, bumping him on the shoulder. He feels the smile creep its way onto his face and he ruffles his hair.

Dick pouts.

Grant laughs.

…

They've been living together for almost a month now, and of course, it happens.

They have a routine now.

Dick wakes up at half past five with Grant, and they jog around the lake near the house. The first time Dick almost collapsed after one lap, but Grant is an excellent teacher, and Dick is now on the same four laps as Grant, even if it's not Grant's full speed. Ace just follows them along.

Then they do their muscle strengthening exercises. They push each other now, Grant is physically stronger than Dick, but Dick is much faster and an excellently trained gymnast - a world class acrobat, so they train parkour in the forest surrounding the house.

They then eat breakfast. Grant cooks, Dick cleans, and then they leave the house at half past eight. He drops Dick at school and arrives at work at nine o'clock.

From there, Dick goes to the shelter, and Ward follows him there after work. They leave at half past six, and then are back at the house for dinner at seven.

By half past seven they're outside training again.

As a gymnast, Dick excels as Taekwon-Do and Ju-Jitsu, he's a natural speedster and grappler, even managing to outmanoeuvre him at several points.

At nine o'clock, Dick does any homework before lights out at half past ten, while Ward works down stairs.

By work, he means putting the fear of god into the criminal element of Gotham City.

…

It's Friday and it's late and Dick can't sleep. He tries every method he knows, be it counting sheep, counting the paint squares on the roof, breathing exercises, and none of it works.

Making a decision, he pads across the room and into the corridor to Grant's door, it's still open and no-one's inside.

He checks. There's no-one downstairs either.

He's worried now, there's no note and Ace is gone.

He sits on the couch and decides to wait for them. The TV will stop him sleeping later, so his only option is to read.

He crosses the room to the spare bookcase, and sees several titles, the only that stands out is 'Of Mice and Men'. He tries to pick it up, but it doesn't budge.

He pulls again. It doesn't move.

He tries to pull it again, before throwing it in frustration.

He's shocked when the bookshelf moves, and it shows on his face.

Curiosity overriding sense of privacy, he pushes the bookshelf, and it moves. He stumbles before catching himself on a metal gate with a lever. He pulls the lever and descends into darkness.

…

The darkness opens into a harsh white light that encompasses the room, squinting as he looks around, he sees the large white tiles covering the walls and the ceiling.

The floor is plain concrete, and feels cold to his feet, but he ignores that.

What he can't ignore are the workstations surrounding the area, he heads over to one and recognises blood transfusion equipment surrounding a gurney, with several different surgical tools around it.

His attention was pulled from the equipment by Ace bounding over to him, yipping as he did so. The dog had come from a clear case on the wall, so scratching Ace's ears, he headed over to the case.

"No way"

The main part of the case was empty, but there was no mistaking the small metallic bats in the storage spaces next to it. Or the small pellets labelled smoke pellets.

The late night work. The house away from the majority of the city. The easy desk job under Gordon. The intense level of training that he was capable of, even though he'd left S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA a long time ago.

It all made sense now.

Grant Ward was the goddamn Batman!

He could see it now. The height and build, the level of skill and even the growling. THE GODDAMN BATMAN!

He probably would've stood there all night if he hadn't heard the roar of an engine, attempting to duck as a small tank pulled into the Cave, he realised there was nowhere to hide. The canopy slid back to reveal the Batman stepping out. They made eye contact, and neither man backed down. The Batman made his way towards him, stopping in front of him and removing his cowl to reveal the blank face of Grant Ward.

"You're the FREAKING BATMAN!?"

And Ward actually had the gall to laugh, _he laughed?_

"Yeah, I'm surprised it took you this long to find out actually, I wanted to give you the bad news after I told you all this". He gestured to the surrounding area.

Looking almost weary, he asked, "What's the bad news?"

"Tony Zucco is back in Gotham City"

There's a really long pause.

"Train me"

"What?"

"Train me. If you're going after him then I want to help"

"That's not a good idea, you're only …"

"The kid that can beat you in a sparring match. The kid that leaps circles around you. I am a world class athlete, I can do this"

There's a long pause, well it feels like a long pause to Dick, before Grant places his cowl in the case and turns towards him.

"Say we do this and we get Zucco. What will you do?"

"Justice"

"And what does that mean to you? Where do you go from there? What does Batboy do next?"

"WE, then continue to clean this city. You've told me about HYDRA, and I want to help, I need to help"

Grant sighs before sitting on front of his supercomputer, while Dick leans against the keyboard, and Ace settles himself on the floor at Grant's feet.

"Okay, so I train you and we work together as partners. There WILL be rules", he adds at Dick's evident glee.

"Rule One. No killing. Ever". Dick just nods.

"Rule Two. No guns". Dick nods again.

"Rule Three. You will not go into the field until I say you're ready". Dick looks less than happy at that. Ward waits until Dick nods again.

"And lastly, Rule Four. Schoolwork comes first". Dick is much quicker to nod at that one.

"Okay then we'll do this. Together. Now go to bed, we start tomorrow, and I need to pack up the gear", he offers Dick a small smile, which he returns before heading for the elevator.

"Hey Grant"

"Yeah Dick"

"We're so not calling me Batboy"

…

"So what's that thing?"

"You mean the Tumbler. It's a military bridging vehicle that the US Government developed, but decided not to use, like the survival suits I stole. It can reach a top speed of 178 miles per hour and then we can give it a temporary rocket boost for jumps. I built a small cloaking device to hide it when it enters any location that leads back here"

"So there's more than one way in?"

"Yes. There's twelve throughout Gotham. Here", he thrust a map at him, "Memorize the locations later". He walked away from dick and towards the gurney, "this is the med-bay. Try not to need it, but if you do, tell me, don't try and hide it, you'll do more damage that way"

"And this", he said, gesturing to a light grey suit, "is for you"

"What is it?"

"It's your survival suit. I painted mine black and added the bat symbol to it, and it became the batsuit. This one is yours, and one of your tasks will be to paint your suit. I will give you your gadgets when you are ready", he looked him in the eye, "I won't lie, this will be dangerous. Last chance to back out"

"Not a chance"

Grant almost looked proud of him, "grab that box"

"What's inside?"

"Shuriken. I have specialised ones called batarangs. Your training starts now"

…

Ward remembered being a SO to Skye, so he was pretty sure he knew what he was in for.

He could not have been more wrong.

Dick started beating him to the gym in the morning. The runs in the morning sped up until they were back at Ward's usually brutal pace. The shuriken all hit their marks. He was lifting far beyond what was expected for his age. His athleticism was back at a world class level, and he was sparring to consistent draws with Ward.

Neither noticed as the hours of training became days, and the days became weeks, and the weeks became two months.

The Batman went out and left the corrupt for the GCPD. Blake made the initial arrest, Gordon would follow it through and Dent would prosecute. It was slow, but working.

But he couldn't put it off any longer. Zucco was in town and the kid was ready.

…

He stepped out.

The black domino mask and paint covered his eyes, with the black hair swept away from his face. The dark green half of the suit lead into the specialised combat boots that Batman wore. The belt, complete with shuriken, pellets, grapnel gun and emergency Batmobile caller, _yes they were calling it that, _matched Batman's and was at the waist. The red torso led into red gloves and scallops that matched Batman's. The yellow stylized 'R' stood out on the chest.

"R?"

"Robin. It's what my mum used to call me. I know it's stupid but …"

"It's not stupid. It's your history and it's an homage. Be proud of it. Now let's go partner"

"Partner. Yeah, me and you. Batman and Robin"

…

As Batman and Robin left the Cave on their first team patrol, across town, The Demon's Head pulled into Gotham Harbour.

Stepping off the ship, he smiled at the site before him. _It's good to be back in Gotham._ His smile caused his goatee to stretch.

Henri Ducard had arrived in Gotham City.

...

...

**Author's Note**

Second in a double update today.

We now have Batman and Robin, Ward at odds with his old team, and Ducard back in the picture.

Please leave a review.

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 - Batman & Robin

**Chapter 9 – Batman & Robin**

* * *

><p>They were like the perfect fighting team, seemingly knowing where to move and strike to assist each other with becoming a hindrance.<p>

There were no words exchanged between the two, as their roles were clearly defined as they took down a drug deal in the Bowery.

That's not to say words weren't heard.

The Batman, ever broody and silent was in stark contrast to his partner, Robin, who let loose a rather startling cackle as he attacked.

But if it freaked out the dealers, he wasn't going to complain.

He dropped his last opponent with a kick to the jaw and turned to see Robin dropping three opponents at once, by smacking two of their heads together and driving his heels into another's temple, leaving only one standing.

Okay, so he was impressed.

He grabbed the only remaining thug and lifted him into the air by his neck, his legs flailing about beneath him. He attempted a kick to the groin, but it was cut off by Robin's elbow on his kneecap.

"Where's Tony Zucco?" The quiet steel in his voice was matched by Robin's expression.

"I don't know who you-", he was cut off when he was slammed into the wall.

"Try again", he tightened his grip around his neck.

"Okay! Okay! He's supposed to have a meeting tonight"

"WHERE?"

"Gotham Cathedral. Midnight", he squawked as Batman tightened his grip further, before he fell limp and unconscious to the floor. Robin looked at him, face set with determination.

"Let's go Robin"

"FREEZE!"

They both turned to see Agent Coulson and Skye aiming ICERs at them. He noted Agent May in the alley to his left, and Agent Triplett behind the dumpster next to Robin. Fitzsimmons were nowhere to be seen, leaving the option to call in back-up available.

"On your right", he muttered, barely moving his lips.

"I've got him, your nine o'clock?"

"I see her. Manoeuvre seven"

"Roger that"

Coulson apparently had waited enough, "GET ON YOUR KNEES! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR ACTING AS A VIGILANTE, CAUSING GREVIOUS BODILY HARM, ASSAULT WITH INTENT AND CHILD ENDANGERMENT!"

"NOW!"

Shuriken flew towards Triplett and Skye, causing Triplett to fall and Skye to contact Coulson. A batarang flew at May, who nimbly sidestepped the attack, but she was too late.

As he launched the batarang, he dropped several smoke pellets. By the time the team had recovered from their initial attack they'd grappled to the rooftops and made their way to the Tumbler, which Dick had given the fieldname of 'The Batmobile' to, in case they needed to talk about it, and though Ward would never admit it, the name sounded kind of cool.

None of that was important now however, they had a cathedral to get to, and a scumbag to take down.

…

Gotham Cathedral is located right in the heart of the city. The tall spires seemed even more imposing at night, when the sky was pitch black behind it.

Two faint hisses rang out as the grapnel lines attached themselves to the roof of the cathedral, and two blurred object flew through the air, capes billowing behind them. They landed silently, crouched, and attaching the grapnels back onto the rear of their utility belts, headed for the small maintenance opening.

They dropped in, their boots barely making a sound as they landed on the wood flooring, working quietly, as to avoid detection, they loosened the wall vent before climbing in, Robin at the back, pulling the vent cover back into place as Batman headed into the cathedral.

He kicked the next vent off of the wall, catching it before it fell, and lowering it carefully to the floor, and slipping out of the vent, waiting as Robin reappeared beside him.

They nodded before they headed in opposite directions.

On opposite ends of the room, they dropped onto the stone grotesques that decorated the inside of the church. They used them like tree branches, dropping down between them until they heard the voices. Both of them in faint Italian accents.

"-to Gotham City Mr Zucco"

"It's good to be back, and please call me Tony, after all we're like family, we were raised on the same street in Little Italy before we decided to rule Gotham"

"Yes, Mr Zu- Tony. My employer, Mr Maroni would like to know what brings you back to Gotham though, there was a ton of heat on you"

"Well Neeks, I have a job to do, see, there's a kid out there somewhere that knows my face. I knocked off his parents a few years ago, 'cause I needed to send a message, but I didn't get the kid. I'm back here to finish the job"

"Who's the kid?"

"I dunno, Rick Grayson or something like that. His parents weren't importa-". He was cut off when a shuriken hit the side of his face. Robin had launched himself at Zucco.

He was beating him viciously, using every method that he'd been taught, elbows, fists and feet. The weighted armour just added to his attacks, and blood was forming on his knuckles, adding to the red of his gauntlets.

His anger was encompassing, he never even noticed that 'Neeks' was sneaking up on him until Batman dropped on top of him. He whipped round, his hand grabbing one of his shuriken as he did, when he was cut off at the wrist, so he turned back towards Zucco.

He was afraid of what he saw.

The man was Tony Zucco. It was the same man that killed his parents when he was nine years old. The same man that had ruined his childhood. The man responsible for him seeing his parents fall to his death when he shut his eyes.

He was lying on the floor, covered in bruises and no small amount of blood, groaning in pain through a dislocated jaw.

Batman cuffed him, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go home"

…

The journey back to the Cave was silent, the only sound being the noise of the Batmobile's engine, and the movement of the tires.

They de-cloaked as they pulled into an automatic stop, and the canopy slid to the rear of the drive pod.

Before Ward had managed to move, Dick had jumped out of the car, and removed his mask, heading for the display case.

"Dick, we need to talk"

Over by the display cases, Dick stiffened at his words, before trudging towards him, ignoring Ace as he bounded around him.

He came to a stop in front of Grant, with his head hung low, his chin tucked into his chest and his arms hanging limply by his side. He was expecting to be hit, Grant noticed and felt sick to his stomach.

"Hey", he placed his hand on Dick's shoulder, "you did good tonight, especially because it was your first night. So you got a bit out of control when you confronted Zucco, you managed to regain that control, and now he'll be locked away for a long time. I couldn't have done it without you, you're a good kid and a damn fine partner"

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his ribs, and he pulled Dick towards him for a hug. He felt the dampness and heat from Dick's tears on his chest, and they stayed there, in full armour, while Dick silently cried.

They let go after several minutes, and red-eyed, Dick gave him a small watery smile, "Thanks Dad".

They both stiffened at his words.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean – you don't have to feel oblige-"

"It's fine Dick. Come on, let's go to bed, Son"

…

"What happened to you lot?"

"Batman has a partner now. A teenager by the looks of it. He can't be any older than sixteen, he wears red and green armour, and has an 'R' on his chest"

"An 'R' sir?"

"Yes Simmons, an 'R', we need to find them, and bring them in"

"Why?"

"Excuse me, Agent Fitz?"

"Why do we need to bring them in? So far, everyone they've brought in has been either an agent of, or affiliated with HYDRA. We should just let them take them all down"

The room was stunned into silence as Coulson and Fitz got into a small stare down.

"We're doing it because those are our orders, and we're going to follow them, and that means bringing in the Batman and his new sidekick"

"But why? Why stop all of the good that they're doing?"

"To protect people!"

"The same way you tried to protect Ward when you tried to plant tracers on his clothing? Or when you decided we needed a team dinner, only to spend the afternoon following him around? You've gone from trying to help Ward with rehabilitation, to trying to be his friends, to attempting to control every aspect of his life", Fitz took a pause, "you're no better than Garrett!"

Fitz turned around and left the briefing, while the team just stood there in shock. Simmons and Triplett had nothing to do with the monitoring of Ward, while May and Skye were shocked that Fitz had found out about their attempt to track Ward.

Coulson looked as though he Fitz had punched him in the gut.

…

Saturday morning found both of them back at the animal shelter, where they were taking care of the new dogs that had been dropped of the day before, while Ace just sat on his bed in the corner, the overprotective guard dog attempting to glare at the other dogs in the area.

"So do you have any plans during the week?"

"Not until Monday now, Jason's gone outta town with his dad, he wouldn't say why. What are you up to this week?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Really? Nothing? Not even a date with the gorgeous Miss Kyle?"

"Me and Selina aren't dating"

"I know, but I see the way she stares at you, and don't pretend you don't like her"

Ward thought about it for a moment. Selina was young and attractive, as well as a bit mischievousness there. Her hair was nice, she dressed well and she had really nice-

"Dad?" Are you there? See I knew it! You like her", he sang the last part like a teenager, which Grant supposed he was.

"Okay yes, I think Selina's attractive"

"So are you going to ask her out?"

"Depends are you going to ask out the new girl at the reception desk?"

"Who? Barbara? What's that … I mean why …" he exhaled, looking determined, "fine, I will if you do"

"Wait here"

Grant Ward rose from where the two of them were sat, and made his way to the door leading to the lounge, where Selina had just emerged from.

"Hey Selina"

"Hi Grant"

"_Wouldyouliketohavedinnerwithme?"_

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? On a date?"

She smiled, showing her dazzling white teeth, "I'd love to. Tonight? We could go from here"

"Tonight it is then", and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back.

…

"Sir, we have a problem"

"What is it now?" Coulson's hand reached up and he began to run his hand over his forehead, _if this keeps up I'll end up with worry lines._

"The serum that you had us testing-"

"The one that Batman left with Skye?"

"Yes, that one. There was a sample of the fear toxin that affected Skye as well as the immunizer that she seems to have been inoculated with, and we've begun to mass produce it and distribute it to the other agents on the base"

"Okay, so I'm not seeing the problem"

"The problem Sir, is with the toxin itself is a liquid, the toxin is also clear and tasteless, but I needs to be inhaled for it to be effective"

"So where's the problem Simmons?"

"You mentioned seeing them dumping it into the water, so I used the dwarves to check out other water supplies around Gotham, and Sir … they've all been contaminated"

"So…"

"So if someone managed to vaporize the entire city's water supply, like by using a microwave emitter, like the one Wayne Industries is currently shipping in, the entire city would be poisoned"

"We need to get hold of that emitter", he turned to the young agent outside of his office, "GET ME THE GCPD ON THE LINE! AND DIRECTOR FURY!" _It's gonna be a long night._

…

"Soooo …. How was dinner?"

"Dinner was fine Dick"

"Seriously, just fine? What happened?"

"I don't know what to tell you. We had dinner, we laughed, and it was okay, there was just nothing there. I know Selina's attractive, but we just don't …" he trailed off.

"Click?"

"Yeah"

"You're still in love with Skye", he said as a statement, but it sounded like a question.

"I don't know, to be honest, I don't know Skye anymore. Anyway it's time for dinner, let's cook, and I want to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Expanding our operation"

…

"We have word Master"

"And what is it?"

"We have acquired the device. We are ready to proceed to prime location"

"NO! Have them delay that. We must first send a message"

"As you command"

…

He pushed open the gate, trudging up the long path to the lone house. The night air was warm, but he still shivered at what he had just revealed.

Reaching the solid oak door, he raised his hand and knocked quickly, he heard the growl and bark of the dog, and the opening of a lock.

The door opened and Fitz came face to face with Ward.

"We need to talk"

"Fitz I don-"

"I know you're the Batman"

...

...

**Author's Note**

So Fitz knows. Originally I had him finding out in chapter six and Coulson finding out in chapter seven, but this is much better if you ask me.

Also did anyone watch the latest episode, and I now believe Ward is working for someone, because he escaped far too easily.

And I'm beginning to wrap this one up, but I think I'll do another story in this world before doing 'The Dark Knight' - ideas anyone?

Please be kind enough to leave a review.

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 - The Origin of Grant Ward 01

**Chapter 10 - The Origin of Grant Ward Part I**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I know you're the Batman"_

Without words, Ward turned and led Fitz through the house, until they came to the dining room, where Dick was sat at a table, a large flagon of soup on the table, with fresh bread rolls next to it.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Dad?"

"He knows, Dick, he knows"

Dick opened his mouth, as if to protest, but quickly changed his features into one of intrigue, "how?"

"Yes, how do you know Fitz?"

"Well I am a genius"

Neither man looked impressed.

"Well, there's the S.H.I.E.L.D. training, and then there's the height, build and the teenage sidekick"

"Partner", Dick interjected, Fitz stopped before nodding.

"Partner. That could still be anyone though, what gave it away was when I saw you two 'fly'", he stressed this with air quotes, "and then I find my grapnel gun missing from prototype storage, but I could've just lost it, so I checked everything to also find my safety harness and knockout gas missing, which were the only three items you took any interest in"

"I stole them when I came for a visit"

"WHY? Why not just ask me for them? I would've given them to you!"

"Okay, so Fitz can I borrow some of your prototype gear, I just wanna use it to fight crime and help defeat the HYDRA influence that is corrupting the city, while I dress as a giant bat, take in a ward and train him as my partner, even though he's only fourteen years old. Yeah the team would've loved that"

"You didn't have to tell the team, just me. I thought we were past this Ward. I thought we were brothers"

"We were - we ARE brothers, but I couldn't force you to lie to Simmons for me, and I couldn't tell her. She's an awful liar"

Fitz chuckled at that, "yeah she is. Did I tell you that we were dating?"

"NO! When did that happen?"

"About four months ago. OH! One more thing"

"Nice change of subject there, but what?"

"I needed to tell you that I had nothing to do with Coulson's attempt at tagging you, neither did Simmons or Triplett"

"May and Skye?"

"It was their idea. Coulson just agreed to it"

There's a long pause, where Ward just processes this information, before nodding his understanding, "is that all?"

"Well … I want to see the car"

"You mean the batmobile?" He groaned, having Fitz and Dick in the same room was a bad idea, "It's in the Batcave, we could show you"

"There's really a cave? How does it work? Where is it? Is there a batplane? A batboat? A batcycle? Is Ace called batdog? What does the 'R' stand for?" He's unable to keep the sounds of excitement out of his voice.

"The 'R' stands for Robin, now follow me"

Dick stood and headed into the living room, with Fitz bounding behind him, and Grant trudging behind, Ace staying next to his master. They pushed against the bookcase and headed into the elevator, and pressing down on the lever, they descended.

"Batman and Robin. It has a nice ring to it"

…

"Oh this is cool", Fitz was dashing around each different workstation in wonder at the different instruments that they had set up. "Ooh a liquid centrifuge. A blood analysis workstation. A fully equipped medical station, are you qualified to use this?"

"Yes. I have extensive medical training on all types of injuries, which is training that I'm passing on to Dick. We are both capable of field treating the majority of serious injuries, or at least keeping the target alive until they can reach a hospital"

"That's impressive", he looked around thoughtfully, "so can I see the batmobile now?"

"Yeah. It's over here. You wanna drive it?"

Dick walked over towards the batmobile, so Fitz walked next to him and threw his arms around his shoulders, "so, how would you like to learn engineering from a real engineer, 'cause I think you and me are going to be good friends kid"

Ward followed behind them, letting them have their fun. _These two together is a really bad idea._

…

Fitz stayed until it was time for the two to go on patrol. As they geared up and checked their information for the night, he was tinkering with their grapnels, while they finished their pre-patrol checks.

"Here. 'I'm finished", and with that he passed them their newly improved grapnel guns.

"What did you do?"

"I changed the actually grapple from a magnet to a magnetic claw, so that you can use it as a grapnel or to retrieve objects or grab targets. Your one pulls them towards you, while Robin's pulls him towards them. I call them the batclaw and the zip-kick"

"These are pretty sweet. How did you-?"

"Robin, get in the car"

Grumbling, Robin stalked off towards the batmobile, tucking his new zip-kick into his belt as he did do. Ward smiled, before turning back towards Fitz.

"Thank you"

"Oh, it was no problem, none at all"

"I wasn't just talking about the upgrade"

"I know. I also know that you did what you could to save us from Garrett in your own way. Only May's still mad at you for that"

"And Skye"

"No. Skye's no mad, she's just upset that she loved you and you chose him over her"

"I never wanted to. Choosing to help Garrett almost killed me, and that look in her eyes when she tried having me arrested …", he exhaled, a defeated look in his eyes, "I went on a date the other night, and it was just fine but I realised … I realised that no matter what happens … no matter what she does, I will always love her, and I'll never be able to forget the betrayal and the pain that I've caused her"

"You could always just apologise, she'd forgive you in an instant"

"That's why I can't. It'd be too easy for me. How can I ask for forgiveness from her if I can't forgive myself", he stops, shaking his head, "besides it doesn't matter, she's back with Miles"

"Miles? What gave you that idea?"

"I saw him with her when I came for my visit. They were hard to miss"

"It wasn't Miles. We were testing the face masks, the ones that change people's faces. May wanted to see how you'd react. I guess you passed … Anyway I should probably go before they send May to get me and she finds me with you"

Ward chuckled, "alright, here take this then, just in case you ever need the Batman", he held his hand out.

"The Sat Phone?"

"It now rings out to only one receiver. The one in my cowl. It's a direct line to the Batman, now go on, before Coulson actually sends May, and we have patrol"

…

As Fitz left the house, he failed to notice the lone figure in the trees. Dressed in black armour with his hood up, he watched as Fitz locked the door and headed for the SUV parked next to the gate. The small man had a smile on his face as he walked, before starting the engine.

As he drove away, the armoured figure pulled a small phone out of his pocket, it rang twice before it was answered.

"Report"

"Master, there's been a development"

"Explain"

"In addition to the boy, there's another - a friend"

"Follow him"

"By your command"

…

The morning after found a would-be-rapist tied up outside of GCPD Headquarters, looking rather beaten up and bruised.

While on the outskirts of Gotham City, Agent Coulson had assembled his team in Briefing Room A, and locked down the doors and windows. Nobody in or out without his say so.

The team had assembled themselves around holo-table that they usually used to display images and briefing pages for entire teams to read. They'd all sat on the circular couch. Skye on the end, next to May, who was next to Simmons, with Fitz on the other end and Triplett in between his resident scientists. Coulson stood at the front. Pacing slightly, he was starting to make the younger agents nervous, and sensing that May spoke up.

"Phil, why are we here?"

He stopped his pacing, coming to stand behind the holo-table, leaning forwards, he rested his hands on the edge of the table. The worry on his face seemed to age him ten years.

"We're all here, because I need to show you all something. You've probably all got theories and ideas of your own", he paused, his exhaling audible, "first of all, I want to apologize to Agent Fitz for blowing up at you over the credibility of my own actions. You were right, distant monitoring and threats were John Garrett's way of working, and I'd lost sight of that. Thank you for reminding me what my job is"

Fitz just nodded, so Coulson continued.

"We're in Gotham City for three reasons. Number one is to help combat the HYDRA presence in the city. Number two is to capture and detain the masked vigilante calling himself Batman, as well as the sidekick, as yet unnamed"

"Robin. He's called Robin", the team turned to look towards the engineer, "I heard it on the security tapes", he added hastily.

"Okay, so Batman and Robin. Objective number three was to monitor Grant Ward and intervene if necessary, though this was not a priority, it quickly became ours because we couldn't see past the idea that he was evil. That he was manipulative, and that he joined the team with the express purpose of stabbing us in the back"

The team each wore a different expression. May and Triplett were calmly blank, Simmons was slightly pale, Fitz looked normal, except for the small gleam in his eyes, he almost seemed _fearful? _Skye was torn between trying to stay neutral and wanting to cry.

"During the initial assault against HYDRA, we captured Ward and placed him in Vault D at the Playground, so that he could provide us with information. Agent Skye was the go between for all of his interactions. Yet not one of us ever asked why Grant Ward would betray us for a psychopath, we just assumed he was evil, but the truth was far worse. I asked him who he was without Garrett, and he didn't respond because he couldn't talk. It took him three months and two surgeries to be able to talk and breathe by himself after his fight with Agent May. A fight that she won", he looked at May as she smirked slightly, "a fight that she won when Agent Ward threw the fight"

"WHAT?" Gone was the usual calm and collected Melinda May, instead there was an angrier, looser version in her place.

Coulson ignored her and brought up a video on the holo-table, displaying Grant Ward in his prison jumpsuit, and to the surprise of the team, Agent Fitz was making his way down stairs.

_"__You came back"_

_"__I've been coming back every night. You should be … used to it by now"_

_"__I know. I like it down here … no-one looks at me like I'm different and I want to … talk to you. I have questions, but you never answer"_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__I know. You keep reminding me"_

_"__If I … If I answer … can you promise not to tell?"_

_"__To tell?"_

_"__Don't tell Skye, or Coulson, or Simmons, or May or Triplett"_

_There's a pause before Fitz mutters, "okay. I err … I promise"_

_"__I believe you"_

_"__When I … when I shocked Garrett, why did you err …"_

_"__Save him?" He whispered._

_"__Yes"_

_"__When I was … when I was younger, my older brother used to beat up my younger brother, and when we got older … he got crueller, he made me beat him up, my parents were worse, and then they sent me to military school. One day, Thomas called me, Christian had nearly killed him, so I …"_

_"__What happened?"_

_"__I stole a car and drove to my parent's house and tried to burn it to the ground. I didn't know but my older brother was inside. I was arrested and sent to Juvie, I was going to be tried as an adult and then …"_

_"__What?"_

_"__John showed up. Told me that my father wasn't really my father, that my mother had cheated on him with a friend of his, and that he was there to break me out and teach me to become a man"_

_"__So what did you do?"_

_"__I had less than ten seconds to make a decision, so I went with him"_

_"__Where"_

_"__A forest in Wyoming. He left me there for five years, alone with Buddy"_

_"__Buddy?"_

_"__He was my dog, and Garrett shot him", Ward was openly crying at this point, "he was my best friend and he was dead"_

_"__What did he do to you?"_

_"__He taught me survive. My first lesson was after six months when he came back for his first visit, he shot me, right here", he said indicating a spot beneath his ribs, "I had to dig the bullet out and stitch it myself"_

_"__WHAT? Where's … where's the lesson in that?"_

_"__Pain is inevitable, but suffering isn't and after that day being shot never bothered me again. Even when he shot me in the head"_

_"__What?"_

_"__He grazed my temple when I refused to kill my first target for HYDRA. Killing stopped being difficult after that until… until I met Skye"_

The video stopped there, until Coulson moved to upload a new one. He glanced towards his team, seeing them looking extremely upset, Skye and Simmons were crying. Looking up, he played the next video.

...

...

**Author's Note**

So the team has started to learn about Ward's past, and Fitz has started his role as my version of Lucius Fox.

The beginning of the end.

Please leave a review, I always love feedback from you guys

'Till next time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 - The Origin of Grant Ward 02

**Chapter 11 – The Origin of Grant Ward Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You're a terrible liar, you know that?"_

_"__Yeah. You remember when I told you that Simmons was avoiding me?"_

_"__I remember"_

_"__That wasn't exactly true … she err, err, she left a while ago"_

_"__What? Why?"_

_"__Apparently she thought it'd help me"_

_"__So she only wanted to help you. That's good right?"_

_"__NO! She left, and, and … she left me. She promised me she'd never leave"_

_"__But underneath, she only wanted to help you"_

_"__So did you! And you threw me out of a plane! And now … you're the only one I can talk to"_

_He watched as the engineer, moved his hand up to his shoulder, the other wrapped across his body. The training in him recognised the loneliness in his body language._

_"__Fitz, buddy … when was the last time anyone gave you a hug?"_

_He watched the engineer shake his head, mumbling about the team avoiding him, treating him like a doll. The silent tear tracks down his face pissed Ward off. Yeah he'd pushed the man out of a plane, but the others had abandoned him. Even Simmons had abandoned him._

_He looked up in shock as the barrier deactivated completely._

_Fitz stepped into his cell, and Ward gave him a much needed hug._

_They stayed like that for a while before Fitz decided he could speak. "My err, my Mum had a saying, err what was it … oh yeah … 'it's not who we are underneath, but what we do that defines us' … and I know that you're not evil, or that Simmons meant to abandon me, but you guys did those things"_

_"__I know, and I know that I'll never be able to make up for it, but I am so, so sorry"_

Coulson watched, as the team had trouble swallowing the fact that Ward, supposedly heartless Ward was the only person that Fitz had felt comfortable around while he had lingering effects from his brain damage, now fully healed, even Simmons hadn't been able to be around him.

Wiping her eyes as she did, Simmons stood up, stepping over Triplett, and sitting down next to Fitz while taking his hand.

Skye was trying not to cry, as was Fitz, May and Triplett were stoic, but Coulson could see the anguish behind their eyes. It was not a pleasant sight to see. Simmons had changed so that she was letting silent tears run down Fitz's chest. He loaded the next video, the longer stubble on both men indicated a later date.

_"__Why do it all?"_

_"__Do all what Fitz?"_

_"__Train Skye … sleep with May … why follow Garr … Garrett?"_

_"__Do you remember what it felt like to drown?"_

_Fitz nodded, seemingly afraid of where he was going with this._

_"__Imagine you spent your entire life feeling like that, weightless and panicked, and then one day, one day a man shows up and decides to teach you how to swim, it didn't matter that he was only doing it to help himself. I knew that. Yet he was the only one who stopped and taught me how to swim"_

_"__If he cared … he would've taken you to … to the shore"_

_Ward let out a bitter laugh, "that's a nice story, but not everyone gets a happy ending Fitz"_

_There's a pause before Ward continues, "Raina once asked me if I followed Garrett because I owed him, then what did I owe Coulson, and I owe him a lot more than I gave him, I just never realised it. I slept with May because … well we both needed a release, but I needed to distract her", he laughs again, "I just pissed her off more. Skye was … she was the unknown variable, I needed to understand her better, and then I …"_

_"__You love her?"_

_"__Yeah. I tried … I tried so hard not to … but I just couldn't stop it … I suppose you know what that feels like though"_

_"__I told her you know … Simmons I mean … when we were in the pod … and she left"_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__You said … you said that it was a weakness … do you … do you believe that?"_

_"__I don't know anymore … everyone I ever cared for … John's dead … the team hates me … Buddy … my little brother thinks I'm dead … I never even found my dad, John never told me who it was"_

_"__Would you want to know?"_

_"__I have to, even if it's just to know, I have to"_

_..._

The scene changed again. It was a better Fitz, evidently, he'd shaved, and looked more like his usual self, while Ward's beard was getting longer.

_..._

_"__You need a shave"_

_Ward laughed, a real laugh this time, not the bitter one from the other videos, "no sharp objects around the prisoner"_

_"__Well if you hadn't tried to kill yourself three times", Fitz muttered darkly._

_"__I promised you I'd stop, so I have. I got desperate … I'm sorry"_

_"__I know. It's okay. I've been reading some of your old mission reports. You had a lot of injuries"_

_"__I know"_

_"__How many of them were caused by Garrett?"_

_Silence_

_"__He used to beat you, didn't he?"_

_More silence_

_"__Ward. When did he hit you?"_

_"__Only when I messed up. If my shots missed, or someone at the academy beat my scores, or if we needed to sell a cover"_

_"__Providence?"_

_"__Yeah, that was him"_

_"__That's disgusting!"_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__Damn it Ward! You don't need to be sorry. This was Garrett's fault, not yours!"_

_"__I chose-"_

_"__Except you never really had a choice did you? One day, you're going to have to choose who you want to be, and I hope you remember this, no matter what you choose"_

_"__I will"_

_..._

The videos stopped there, so Coulson moved to switch off the holo-table, before turning to face the sight that was his team.

Simmons was still crying into Fitz's chest, while the engineer just looked paler than usual, May and Triplett had lost their composure and just looked upset. Skye had tears flowing freely down her cheeks, with a pained expression on his chest. Steeling himself, Coulson spoke up.

"I've shown you this because … because it's about time we let go of that anger and resentment we have for him. I've tried to hate him and I've tried to be overly nice … yes he did betray us, but I don't think he ever really made the decision"

Without waiting Skye had jumped up and headed for the door, forgetting they were on lockdown, "Open the door AC"

"Where are you going Skye?"

"To see him, and I am going"

"I'll drive", Trip offered, also standing.

"Wait for us", Simmons said, pulling Fitz to his feet with her.

Coulson shot May a questioning look, who shrugged in acceptance.

"Fine. We'll all go", he disabled the security on the room and the four younger agents bounded out, with Coulson and May following behind them.

They all bound into their SUV and headed towards Ward's house.

The sight that greeted them shocked them to their core.

The house was on fire.

…

**15 Minutes Ago – Ward Residence**

"Hey B-Man"

Ward, who was doing pull ups in the workout are looked over, amusement written on his face, "B-Man?"

"Yeah. I thought you could use a nickname. What d'ya think?"

"I've heard better Bird-Brain"

The look of fun was wiped from his face, "not funny man".

Ward finally took notice of what he was wearing. Dick, who had just returned from getting changed was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans and black trainers.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh … you know … stuff"

"You're going on a date with Barbara, aren't you?"

"Sort of, I mean, there'll be twelve of us, but yeah, it's a date … I guess"

"Well, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"That doesn't stop me from doing much, bye!"

He chuckled, pulling on his t-shirt over torso, joining his sweat pants, _kids these day, you gotta love them._

Still smiling to himself, he waited for the elevator to return before he headed upstairs.

…

Sitting on his couch, he propped open his current novel 'Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte', he flicked on the TV to the Gotham City News when he noticed it.

The air flow felt wrong. If Dick had left, which he had, then the flow was too displaced for just him. _I'm not alone in here._

Treading lightly, he entered the kitchen and the dining room to find them both empty, before returning to the lounge, where he was stood waiting for him.

"Ah Mr Ward. It's good to see you again"

"Ducard"

Henri Ducard stepped out from the shadows.

"What do you want?"

"I want Gotham City to burn"

"Gotham City is under my protection"

"Yes I've heard. The Gotham City vigilante, anyway that's not the reason I'm here"

"What are you planning?" He noticed the members of the League enter the room, some of them carrying drums of gasoline, which they were pouring over the floor.

"That's quite simple, we are going to use a toxin-"

"Crane's toxin?"

"Yes. Dr. Crane, the Scarecrow"

"He's not a member of the League?"

"No. He believed our plan was to hold the city to ransom"

"Instead you're going to use his toxin to poison the city"

"Yes. It's a derivative of our blue mountain flower"

"You're going to destroy millions of lives"

"Only a cynical man would call what these people have lives Mr Ward. Crime and despair – this was not how man was supposed to live. The League of Shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years, we sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plague rats, burnt London to the ground. When a city reaches the pinnacle of its decadence, we return to restore the balance"

"Gotham isn't beyond saving. Give me more time. There are good people here"

"You are defending a city so corrupt that we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure, and so I have accelerated my plans, your little outing at the asylum caused that".

He pauses in his monologue, looking up towards Ward with pleading eyes.

"When you came to me, you were lost, but I believed in you, I took away your fear, I showed you a path, you were my greatest student, it should be you standing by side saving the world"

"I'll be standing where I belong, between you and the people of Gotham"

"No-one can save Gotham"

He watched as the League members began turning over his furniture and setting it alight.

"When the forest grows too large, the purging fire is inevitable and natural. Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself, the movement back to harmony will be unstoppable. You won't be able to stop it, like your brother you lack the courage to do what is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice, simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart"

An assassin dropped from the ceiling and swung for him. He blocked it before sending a kick to his ribs, turning and grabbing the sword the Ducard had thrust at him, before being pulled face-to-face.

"I am going to stop you", he growled.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings". Ducard pushed sending him backwards, before part of the ceiling collapsed onto him, losing consciousness he looked towards Ducard, who spoke.

"Justice is balance. You burned my house and left me for dead. Consider us even. Hail HYDRA"

…

"WARD!" Skye was the first to break out of a reverie when they saw the house on fire, the others were then quick to break out of their respective trances, all of them at the main gates. Coulson took command of the situation.

"May call the Fire Department. Fitz call medical at home base. Tripp be prepared to help any incoming"

"DAD!"

The team turned to see Dick running up the path towards the house, only stopping when he reached them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Dick", Coulson started, his usual air of calmness in his voice, "we need to remain calm"

Ignoring Coulson completely, Dick ran and vaulted over the fence keeping the Agents out of the property and sprinted straight for the house. They all missed the black clad figures leaving through the trees.

…

"DAD!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Struggling for breath, Ward opened his eyes to the fire surrounding him, the intense heat and smoke causing him to cough and splutter, "here", he managed weakly.

In a flash, Dick was leaning over him, attempting to pull the piece if ceiling off of him, "come on Dad, what's the point of all the training if you can't lift a bit of rock?"

With great strain on his features, he pushed up the chunk of ceiling while Dick pulled on it. Pushing it to the side, Dick helped Ward to his feet and half carried him to the front door. They pulled it open to see Skye and Coulson running up the lawn towards them, when Skye screamed, the roof was caving in and the first part landed right in front of them.

Forcing them backwards and into the house, the fire was growing. It was already difficult to breath, in minutes they would be dead. The cackling of the fire was getting louder as the flames rose higher.

"Cave", was all that Ward was able to mutter, the smoke making it difficult for him, though his head was slowly becoming clearer, a difficult thing to do when breathing in smoke.

They limped towards the bookcase and threw themselves into it, spinning the bookcase and hurtling into the elevator. The clever dog that he was, Ace was already waiting for them, whimpering, but very much alive. Dick slammed his hand down onto the controls, and the elevator descended.

They were five feet from the bottom when the fire spread and burst through behind the bookcase, but they were safe and in the Batcave.

Now that they were no longer breathing smoke, their bodies relaxed and they were able to think clearly.

"Dad, what happened?"

"The League of Shadows has come to Gotham"

"That's not good"

"It's worse, apparently they're members of HYDRA"

"WHAT? What are we going to do?"

"Suit up. S.H.I.E.L.D. will need all the help they can get. Gotham City needs the Batman, and Batman, well, he needs Robin"

"Let's do this. Gotham City is under the protection of Batman and Robin"

"Be ready to move in ten"

…

"Coulson, we need to help him!" Skye was screaming at him.

"Agreed. Skye, with me, the rest of you stay here", he looked at their argumentative faces and added, "That's an order"

Skye was already hacking at the gate commands, and starting running up the path the second the gate was wide enough for her to fir through. Coulson followed after her, trying to keep up.

He heard the faint blare of sirens as the Gotham City Fire Department arrived and began to tackle the part of the fire that had spread to the forest.

They were almost to the door when it opened, and they saw Dick trying to help Ward walk out of the building, when Skye stopped in fear.

_The fire must've destabilised the foundations of the building, _the upper part of the house was now shaking, and then parts of the roof began to cave in. One part was headed straight for the two of them and Skye screamed.

Coulson had to pull her away from the building as the firefighters ran past, she was screaming so much that he couldn't make out what she was saying. He dragged her back to the SUV, where the rest of the team was looking grim. They looked worse when they got a look at Skye. May stepped up.

"We've just got a call from the GCPD. Apparently a HYDRA cell has taken control of Arkham Island, and released everyone, from deranged psychopaths to cold-blooded killers. They're requesting a full S.H.I.E.L.D. response team"

"Do it"

"There's more. Apparently they're being led by a man that has a large cylindrical machine"

Simmons gasped, "The Microwave Emitter".

"May, get every agent we've got to grab as much of the immunizer that they can and get them to Arkham. We'll meet them there, move out!"

…

Fully suited up, the two emerged from the changing room, only missing their masks, Dick's hanging around his neck, and Ward's hanging off the back of his neck.

They began adding their equipment to their belts and double checking. Batclaw, zip-kick, batarangs, shuriken, grapnels, smoke pellets, knockout gas and remote caller for the batmobile. When he had finished, Dick realised that there were another two remotes left on the table. Grant placed one in his hand.

"Here"

"What is it?"

"A remote caller"

"I already have one"

"It's not for the Batmobile. It's for this"

He led him around the back of the garage, where a brand new dark red motorcycle was sitting.

"It's designed to look like a standard motorcycle, but with armour plating, small non-lethal rockets attached, and the tyres and glass are bulletproof. I call it the Redbird"

"This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Thank Fitz when you see him, he finished it, I was having trouble with the weapons"

"I'll do that. Now come on, we have a city to save"

"GCPD's reporting an assault on Arkham Asylum, that's where Ducard will be with the toxin, so that's where we'll be headed"

Placing their masks on, Robin added the helmet next to him, and powered up the Redbird, while the Batman pulled on his cowl and climbed onto the Batmobile.

"And Robin", they turned to face each other, "be careful"

"You too Dad"

...

...

**Author's Note**

And we have the beginning of the end, the return of the League of Shadows, the creation of the Redbird, the team ready to forgive Ward, the return of Ducard AND possible SKYE/WARD. You guys have got to be loving that!

If so, please review and tell me.

If not, well, please review and tell me.

Also, I've decided to do a Dark Knight sequel and a Dark Knight rises, but what do you guys think about oneshots, where Batman meets other Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or even the Avengers, like Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man etc.

'Till Next Time,  
>-MarvelMatt<p>

**P.S. **The Oneshots may be listed as AoS/Avengers Crossovers.

**P.P.S. **Longest chapter yet! Wooo!


	12. Chapter 12 - WARD

**Chapter 12 – W.A.R.D.**

* * *

><p>"This is Gordon. We need to raise the bridges! I repeat we need to raise the bridges!"<p>

"This is Flass! Delay that!"

"What are you doing Flass, we need to stop them from getting into the city"

"No. We need to get every available cop onto Arkham to try and capture the homicidal maniacs that HYDRA has let loose"

Gordon sighed, he knew Flass was right. They needed all the help they could get.

…

**_6 Months Ago  
>GCPD<em>**

_Gordon watched as the FBI agents left his office, talking in hushed tones. 'I wonder how they know Grant'._

_The officer in question had just returned to the office, now that the FBI agents had left._

_"__Excuse me Sir"_

_"__Yes Grant?"_

_"__There's something I need to tell you about those agents, but in private Sir"_

_He ushered Grant into his office, and they took their seats, Gordon behind his desk, and ward took the offered chair in front of it._

_"__What is it son?"_

_He noticed Ward stiffen at the use of the term 'son', but thought nothing of it._

_"__Those FBI agents you were speaking to"_

_"__Agents Nash and Kyle?"_

_"__Yes, they're not … they're not really FBI"_

_"__WHAT!? Are you sure?"_

_"__Yes. They're S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents"_

_"__How do you know that?"_

_"__Because I used to be a member of their team"_

_"__Used to?"_

_"__I was a mole for HYDRA Sir, but I was captured by them, and later released from their custody. I travelled into Asia, I needed to discover who I was without anyone giving me orders. I spent two years there, before coming back to Gotham. I wanted to help the fight against HYDRA"_

_Gordon looked torn, though between what, Grant wasn't sure, "alright, if you're certain that they're here to help"_

_"__I am"_

_"__Then I'll maintain their cover, unless they prove to be untrustworthy"_

_"__Thank you sir"_

_"__Thank you for telling me … and Grant"_

_"__Yes Sir?"_

_"__Tell no-one else what you told me"_

_"__Of course Sir"_

…

Making his decision, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and dialled.

"Hello"

"This is Sergeant Gordon, we are under attack by HYDRA. Requesting a full S.H.I.E.L.D. Response"

There's a pause, and some murmuring, before he hears a reply.

"We're on our way"

…

Gotham City was alive.

The mass movement of police from all over the city to Arkham Island seemed to be encouraging looters to go from store to store stealing what they could.

However, the site of the heavily armoured Batmobile and Redbird racing through the streets was enough to send most of them running for cover, while the others tried to take pictures on their cell phones.

Inside the Batmobile, the Batman was mentally preparing himself for what was coming. Ducard would not go down easily, and it would be up to him to stop the emitter before Gotham was coated in the toxin.

"Batman to Robin. How's the bike holding up?"

"It's holding up well. Feel like pushing it?"

"Affirmative. Stay on course for the Asylum. ETA Ten minutes. Batman Out"

…

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go down", only Coulson could run a briefing over a radio, and have nobody speak up, "you'll all be splitting into teams of two, and assisting with the GCPD and SWAT. Team 616 will be running the main assault for the emitter. Agents Fitz and Simmons will attempt to disable it before it builds up enough power to vaporise the city's water supply from its safe spot on Arkham Asylum's rooftop. Myself, and Agents May, Skye and Triplett will be providing cover fire. HYDRA wants to take out a city. I'm not gonna let that happen"

"Any news on Ward?" May asked, shooting a concerned glance over to Skye, who was sat with her face impassive, staring out the window.

"Latest report says that GCFD has started going through the rubble, but so far, there's been no sign of Ward or Dick"

"So they could still be alive?"

"Yes Fitz. We all know how notoriously difficult Grant Ward is to kill, until I see a body and have Simmons run an autopsy, I'm gonna assume that he's still alive. Now get ready, we're here"

S.H.I.E.L.D. Had arrived on Arkham.

The bridges were raised. Nobody in or nobody out. Gotham City was at war with itself.

…

The plan was NOT working well.

Initially the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents had split up amongst the GCPD forces and were helping to strengthen the defensive positions of the squads. The agents were much better trained than the GCPD, but were much fewer in number.

There were approximately 300 GCPD personnel on Arkham Island with another fifty on the other side of the bridges, in case of emergency, but there were only seventy S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents total, and not all of them were field trained. Arkham Asylum, however, had over 600 inmates, and they had access to the Asylum's medical supplies, not counting the HYDRA forces that were attempting to poison the city.

They had long since ran out of ammunition for their weapons and had resorted to using their weapons as clubs in hand to hand combat.

The GCPD and S.H.I.E.L.D. were more skilled than the inmates, but nothing could compensate for their sheer numbers.

Coulson's team had had no success with their original plan and were now huddled around Sergeant Gordon's car, as they tried to help him organise the assault on Arkham.

"We should send these there … and get these people from outside of the Gardens to Intensive Treatment, which seems to be where the majority of them are holed up"

"Agreed, but we don't have the manpower to take the building"

"Well, what can you get us Sergeant?"

Gordon relented, pulling his radio to his mouth, "this is Gordon, is anyone receiving me?"

They waited a moment, with panicked looks as no-one replied. _Had they been abandoned? Had HYDRA taken out the GCPD on the other side?_

The radio squawked to life, "Gordon? This is Commissioner Loeb, what's going on over there?"

"Sir, we're being overrun. There's too many of them! We need back-up!"

"Gordon, every available unit is on that island with you. I've got no-one to send in"

"CRAP!" Skye yelled, "We can't lose here. Not tonight. We need to finish our mission!"

"Skye's right Sir, we need to stop that emitter, the longer Fitz and I can work on it, the better our chances of success"

"They're right. Take your team and get to that emitter, I'll handle my forces from here", the team began to leave, before Coulson turned back towards him, hesitation in his eyes, "GO! You need to stop HYDRA!"

The team ran off, Agent Triplett leading the way, with Agent May ringing up the rear. _I can see why Grant likes them, they really are good people._

Turning back towards his maps, he began to re-organise his officers, hoping to give the agents the best chance at success. Two minutes passed before his radio went off.

"GORDON!"

"Yes Sir?"

"There are two more men coming your way!"

"Only two Si-", he was cut off by the roar of a familiar engine as the large tank-like vehicle jumped the gap between the islands, over the bridge, landing next to his command post.

"Never mind sir"

He could make out Junior Officer Blake making his way over to them, as a motorcycle landed next to the car.

"Sir what's-"

"Gordon! The man doing this is HYDRA, his names Ducard, Henri Ducard, I have a plan but I need help"

"What do you need?"

Robin dismounted, coming to stand next to his partner, as Batman turned to Blake, offering him a fob.

"Can you drive stick?"

…

S.H.I.E.L.D. Team 616 moved deftly through the grounds of Arkham Asylum, dispatching inmates as they were attacked. Their ICERs were extremely low on ammunition, each one down to its last ICER rounds.

They waited until inmates were at point blank range before firing, not wanting to waste any ammunition needlessly. They headed past the gardens, heading for the emergency staircase at the side of the building.

The staircase was unguarded, worrying the specialists, but they pushed on determined to complete their mission. Reaching the top of the staircase, they stacked up on both sides of the door, with Tripp opening the door, and Coulson rushing through first, with the team filing in after him.

They immediately moved in to a fanning position, with Coulson in the centre, all of them had their ICERs raised.

A small army was waiting for them. Decked out in ancient-looking black combat armour and ninja-style face masks, roughly thirty of them were stood in a defensive stance, awaiting the team's arrival, shrouded in the shadows.

A lone figure stood at the front.

He stepped forwards and into the light, wearing the same armour as the others, but without the face mask, and a sword hung from his belt. If Skye had to guess, based on his hair and goatee, the man had to be the same age as Coulson.

He obviously knew he had the other hand, as he had a small winning smile on his face, which grew into a grin when he saw the team.

"Phil, how lovely to see you again"

"Ducard"

"Wait, AC, you know this guy?"

"Henri Ducard, former S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist, level eight, went missing over ten years ago on an op in north-eastern China..."

"I'm glad you remember me"

"…also the best friend of John Garrett during his time at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And our time at HYDRA"

There's tension in the air. Coulson is seething, the only time Skye had seen that look on his face had been when he'd discovered that Garrett was The Clairvoyant, and later when Ward had betrayed the team.

Ducard begins pacing across the team, his smirk back on his face, as he continues talking.

"Oh yes, HYDRA, we worked together many times, we ran several assassinations and deep cover missions, working towards our goal of extended life, even immortality, but it wasn't until later that John was wounded on a S.H.I.E.L.D. Mission and we decided that we needed somebody younger to run these missions for us, somebody indebted to one of us for life…"

…

The entirety of the GCPD and S.H.I.E.L.D. had never been so overjoyed to see Public Enemy No. 1 and Public Enemy No. 2 in the middle of their firefight.

They were a two man wrecking crew.

The Batman and Robin were tearing through the combined forces at Arkham Asylum. Circling each other like jungle cats, swiping and striking a path through the main garden at Arkham, straight to Intensive Treatment.

There was a widening arc forming around them as inmates and HYDRA agents began to pile-up at their feet, and the GCPD moved in, cuffing and dragging them into their vans.

Catching a punch, Batman drove his elbow onto the top of the inmate's shoulder, breaking it, causing the man to drop, screaming in pain.

He looked to the top of the building, he knew that's where Ducard was. _So that's where the team will be, and that's where we need to be._

"Robin! The roof!"

Landing from the turning kick he'd delivered to his opponent's jaw, he nodded his consent, "let's go!"

The faint hiss of two grapnels rang out.

…

"…someone convinced he owed us everything. I was content to take anyone that could be trained from an orphanage, but John, he was crueller than that. He took our worst enemy to a nightclub, we found a target that would provide us with the best chances of a strong son, and made him a bet that he couldn't sleep with her … you never could turn down a challenge could you Phil?"

The silence on the rooftop was deafening, Coulson had paled, as had May, as they came to an understanding.

"No Phil you couldn't … you seduced the target as expected, one Sarah Essen, at the time engaged to Alex Ward, and so Project W.A.R.D. was created. We then waited fifteen years, as the boy grew up before we arranged an accident, and John sprang young Grant from jail, our perfect soldier was ready, after several … injections"

The team had different looks of shock and anger on their faces, but Coulson was the worst. The look was truly heart-breaking, it was the look of a parent that was told their child was gone, and never coming back.

The team wasn't much better.

For Skye, the scary part was how much alike the two really were. The way they walked and moved. The gestures they made with their hands when they spoke

"Ward … Grant was … He was mine?"

"YES! You thought him born evil, but he was born of you. You should have seen him when he came to me in Nanda Parbat, so lost and in need of direction, the loss of Dear John had sent him into a downward spiral, his supposed father had tortured him, his adoptive father dead, his birth father had tortured him, the woman he loves thought him a monster. He was the perfect candidate to lead the League of Shadows next to me, yet he continued to disappoint, refusing to kill, and burning down my house, leaving me for dead. You should have seen the look on his face when I returned the favour. You would have been so proud"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Coulson charged at the Ducard, May following him as Ducard drew his sword and swung. There was a flash of black. One of Ducard's assassins intercepted May as she made her move. Sending a straight kick to her gut, causing her to fall backwards.

She used the impact to roll back to her feet, ready to attack when she took in the sight before her.

The Batman had arrived and had blocked the sword, catching it between the scallops. Ducard looked on proudly at his opponent, "ah yes, The Batman, you took my advice about theatricality a bit literally"

"I am gonna stop you"

"Not this time"

Pushing with all he had, Ducard managed to dislodge his sword, causing Batman to stumble backwards. He slipped behind his forces as they rushed towards the team. Robin dropped from his place atop the battlements of the building, landing next to his mentor, as Coulson regained his footing, and the team surged forwards to join them. It appeared they would have to work together.

"ICERs only! Aim for their faces, the armour will protect them!" He growled at his old team, proud when he saw the small sliver of fear on May's face.

The first six men fell to ICER shots, as did the following six. Four more were dropped as the ICERs used up their last rounds. Now that they couldn't be caught by the crossfire, Batman and Robin jumped into the fray.

That left twelve assassins in the fight, as two carried the microwave emitter to the train, where Ducard stood waiting.

Skye was managing to defend Fitzsimmons as they hid behind cover, the old S.O. in him was impressed by her form. Coulson and Triplett were both engaging an assassin of their own, while May was holding her own against two.

That left Robin fighting three while he decimated his four.

He didn't recognise any of their faces, but he recognised their fighting styles. _One of the advantages of learning to fight blind._

Catching a kick to his stomach, he swung the attacker into his last remaining target, sending them both to the floor. One knocked out, and the other joining him, as he had a knee dropped onto his face a moment later.

In the background, he noticed the train leaving from Arkham.

He sent a batarang into the back of one of May's attackers, dropping him, and allowing May to dispatch the other, freeing her to assist Skye. She dropped him as Triplett and Coulson did the same to their opponents.

"Robin, I need you-"

"To help GCPD keep control of Ducard's men while assisting with the capture of the inmates. Go get Ducard, and stay alive"

He jumped onto the edge of the building, activating the electric nodes in his gloves, and turning to jump.

"WAIT!" Skye lunged forward, almost wanting to grab a hold of him, "you could die tonight, and we have to know, who are you?"

_"__Who are you without him?"_

_"__Who do you want to be son?"_

_"__Who am I?"_

_I'm Batman, but I still don't know who Grant Ward is._

That was his answer,

"It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me"

He watched as realization dawned on their faces, before Skye asked, her voice wavering and small, "Grant?"

He turned and jumped, he had a train to catch.

...

...

**Author's Note**

**BOOM! **Coulson is Ward's dad, who saw that coming? It's one of the big game changers I have planned. And the team now knows.

The finale is looming, the showdown is next, Batman vs. Ducard.

I've decided that the first non-bat-trilogy story will feature the Riddler as the antagonist.

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 - A Start

**Chapter 13 - A Start**

* * *

><p>The electricity arced through the cape setting it into the set frame of wings that he had programmed into it.<p>

Gliding over the city, he heard the screams of the citizens below, the emitter was causing manholes to burst open, spewing the fear toxin into the atmosphere. _I'm just glad Robin's been immunized. _There were people in the streets looking towards him, screaming in terror, but that couldn't be helped. S.H.I.E.L.D. Had the cure, it was up to them to save the people.

_It's up to me to stop Ducard. _

Catching the train, the he launched himself towards one of the windows near the front, landing on top of the emitter, crouched, and ready for a fight, as Ducard looked up in anger.

"You will never learn"

…

_"__At the next interstation, turn right"_

…

Grabbing the handholds above, he swung forwards as Ducard drew his sword. He brought his forearms up, blocking the first swings to his head.

Ducard pushed back, swinging for his chest, he blocked, pushing the sword down, and away from him.

"Familiar! Don't you have anything knew!?"

A jab towards his face was blocked again, by his forearms.

"How about this!?"

He wrenched them apart, shattering the sword, before sending a side kick to Ducard's ribs, staggering him, and allowing Batman to race towards the console, pulling the small pick from his belt.

Ducard's elbow connected with his shoulder, slumping him forward as he stabbed at the console, damaging the unit. He had his head bounced off the console, the lead lining in his cowl lessening the force of the blow.

They span as he sent another kick to Ducard's ribs, sending him backwards, before he dived, tackling Ducard and sending the over the top of the emitter.

…

_"__You have reached your destination"_

_"__Weapons Mode, Engaged"_

…

_"__Evacuate the Hub! If that train reaches us, the pressure is gonna blow!"_

…

The kick connected with his ribs, as he blocked the punch aimed for his face. Pushing the leg back the two combatants staggered back into the middle of the three compartments.

Sidestepping a punch to his jaw, he grabbed Ducard by the shoulder and threw him into the door of the last compartment, using a punch to send him through.

Batman rushed, into Ducard's knee, causing him to stagger, he felt no pain, but that didn't mean that his body was invulnerable. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ducard grabbed his head, shoving his head through a window.

He slipped to the floor, as he sent a kick towards Ducard, who punched his knee mid-kick, sending him back, sending his palm into Ducard's shoulder, the two men staggered back to their feet.

Two quick jabs at Ducard's nose were blocked, as he blocked the one aimed for his throat, dropping to his knees to duck, before he was kicked in the chest, dropping him to the floor.

…

_Blake flipped open the firing switch, as he aimed towards the supports._

_He fired._

…

"Okay Sergeant, that's the last of HYDRA's forces, I need to go after him"

"That's fine son, make sure he gets home safely"

Swinging his leg over the side of his bike, he revved the engine, when he heard the call.

"Robin! Wait!"

It was his dad's old team, they were piling into their van, obviously intending to follow. _Hope they can keep up._

…

_"__System pressure at critical"_

…

Ducard rolled onto him, pinning him to the floor, pushing his sword towards his throat, he brought his hands up to grab the blade, the lead coating in the coats preventing it from slicing through his fingers.

He smirks down towards him, "don't be afraid Grant"

…

_He takes aim, "come on, come on"_

_He fires again._

…

The sword still pressing down, "You, you're just a terrified child in a cape, the same child John Garrett sent me after, you have been moulded by us, that's why you couldn't fight injustice and THAT'S why you can't stop this train"

…

_He fires again, and watches as the tracks begin to collapse._

_"__YES!"_

…

He fights back the smirk, as he hears the faint sound of clashing metal. _Blake did it._

"Who said anything about stopping it?"

He watches as the smirk falls off of his face, fear taking a hold of his face, as he looks up to see the pick jamming the train's controls and the bridge collapsing.

Swinging his hips up, he reverses the position so that he looms over Ducard, growling, "You never did learn to mind your surroundings"

"Have you finally learned to what is necessary?"

"I won't kill you. I'm not that person anymore"

Success flashes across Ducard's face, as two small explosives blow off the back of the train, allowing the wind to rush through the compartment. The train is about to collapse, when Ducard yanks on his cape, sending them sprawling to the floor, as the train reaches the end of the track.

"You'll never find your father", are the last words he hears, as the wind whistles through the train, there's the sensation of falling, the heat of an explosion, and then his world fades to black.

…

The first thing he notices is the cold. It's not an uncomfortable cold, it's a pleasant kind of cold, like the cold he associates with his Batcave, which begs the question, _where am I?_

Extending his senses, he feels a metal gurney beneath him, and hears quiet chatter, he feels something warm and hairy on his chest, and then he realises, he can't feel his cowl or boots.

Slowly, he opens his eyes to see a mass of black fur, and he realises the weight on his chest is Ace, watching over him as he sleeps.

He remembers what happened now. He remembers the train falling and the heat, and then, nothing. He catches sight of himself in the mirror, and realises, he IS in the Batcave, the Batmobile and Redbird are parked up, and all of the equipment's his. _How'd I get here?_

He takes a look and sees that he's only wearing the pants and belt of his Batsuit, the rest of it is over in the display case, he can see that from here.

Sitting up, Ace jumps off his chest and onto the floor, as he takes note of his injuries. He feels bruised ribs, which are bandaged up, and there's a long cut on his left arm, but it should heal up pretty quickly. It probably won't scar.

There's no cuts on his face, that's always good.

He swings his legs over the side of the gurney and places his left leg on the floor. There's a sharp stab that appears momentarily, but it disappears as his right leg joins it, he pushes off the bed, as Buddy walks round to his left, and they head off in search of the voices.

The sight he finds surprises him to say the least.

It's what Dick has taken to calling the Rec Room. It's where they get changed, as well as a storage space.

Last he saw the room, there were two lockers and a small table, with a couple of boxes.

Now, there's a couple of basic beds, a dozen lockers, and a large screen TV there, with the local news playing.

More surprising are the occupants.

He expected Dick to be there, however, he did not expect the others.

Sat around the table, which was piled with junkfood, where Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, Skye and Triplett. They all have large grins on their face, and Dick's sporting a small blush.

_"__And sources are saying that the vigilante known as 'Batman' was responsible for the prevention of the explosion of fear toxin. His partner, known as Robin, was reportedly seen assisting GCPD with the round-up of the escaped inmates and HYDRA personnel, we here at GCN would like to extend our thanks to the men in the masks, these people, are not the actions of vigilantes, they are the actions of heroes"_

There's a bit of whooping and cheering, mostly from the younger four agents, but even May manages a smile, when Coulson ruffles Dick's hair, which earns him a Bat-glare (Dick's name), which in turn causes him to chuckle.

The chuckle itself is quiet, almost silent, but Dick and May hear it, snapping their heads towards him, May's smile remains, which surprises him, and Dick jumps to his feet.

"DAD!"

The others all spin around, hopeful looks on their faces that break out into grins when they see him standing there, but he doesn't notice, his attention was solely focused on the teenager jumping towards him.

Actually jumping,

He leapt over the table of snacks and straight in him, and he wasted no time in pulling the big straight into a hug. He felt the smaller arms encircle his ribs, before he pulled back, holding the boy at arm's length.

"How you feeling?"

"Seriously? You were the one in medical, I should be asking you that!"

"I'm fine", which earned him an eye roll from the other seven occupants of the room, "seriously, there's no pain"

"Really?" Simmons has jumped up to join them now and is prodding his ribs, "nothing?"

"No. Nothing"

"That's-"

She was cut off by Fitz, who stepped passed her to pull Ward into a hug. Simmons shook out of her reverie, before pulling him into a hug herself.

The science duo stepped back, allowing Ward to sit down, one of his arms around Dick's shoulders, as he did. Skye muted the TV, as they all sat facing him. Coulson, still in his suit, straightened his tie and leant forwards, resting his arms on his knees.

"So … Batman and Robin", he looked towards the two, a faint glare on his face, "how and why?"

…

"And from there, I called Fitz and headed for the nearest airport, the rest you mostly know"

There's a pause as the team digest the information, before Ward asks the question that he's been dying to ask, he decides to make it open, but he looks at Coulson as he speaks.

"Did Ducard work with John?"

"Yes"

"And he didn't make it out of the train wreck?"

"No"

"Damn!"

"Something bothering you son?"

He doesn't notice the team pale at Coulson's use of words, as he exhales, disappointment clear in his breath as he looks towards the TV.

"He said he knew who my father was. I know John did, but he never told me"

Nobody replies.

…

"We need to talk"

They're all sat around a table that Tripp brought from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base, while Ward cooked from the emergency kitchen that he'd installed years ago. He thought the idea was a bit stupid at the time, but he's grateful now. He dished the pasta sauce onto the plates as Skye appeared next to him, helping him carry the plates to the table, smiling up at him.

He called Dick from the rings, where he was currently jumping and spinning to applause from FitzSimmons, and they all sat at the table.

"Here", Coulson says, holding out a small envelope, he tears it open and skims it over, mouth slightly agape.

"Sir … this is too-"

"It's no less than the two of you deserve Grant"

"This is a cheque for a half million dollars!"

"We know. It's to help relocate"

"Sir?"

"We - That is - The team have been talking and we like for you to re-join us as the team's specialist alongside Agent Triplett"

"Sir-"

"And we have thought this out, Dick would be welcome at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy,"

"Sir-"

"Especially with what you've taught him, and-"

"SIR!"

Ward had resorted to yelling over his former commanding officer to get himself heard. The shout had broken Coulson out of his little speech, and all eyes turned towards the duo at the top of the table.

"Dick and I have talked about S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the future of Batman and Robin, and we've already made a decision"

"Oh … "

"We're staying, Gotham City still needs us"

"But we need you-", Skye began, but he cut her off.

"No. You WANT me back on your team after hearing my life story, but Gotham NEEDS Batman, although I do have a request Sir"

Coulson looked amused towards him, "what do you need?"

"We want a quinjet … In black"

...

It's been a few days since the HYDRA attack, and they've gone through the wreckage of Ward's house, grabbing what was salvageable. Batman and Robin have been on a small vacation, and the wreckage that was the remnants of Ward's house have been cleared, leaving a small hole in the ground that S.H.I.E.L.D. had covered up.

After all, the entrance to the Batcave is better off being unknown to the general public.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be bittersweet.

The team was leaving for an op in Chile, while the materials would be arriving for S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him rebuild his house. He hoped it would become a home. The half million dollars and the several hundred thousand he had put away thanks to jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA was more than sufficient to rebuild a house.

And to expand the Batcave.

They'd found several large joining tunnels next to his one, including one that ran under the lake, and their plan was to expand into these. They needed room for their new jet anyway.

He felt someone coming up behind him, and he'd know that scent anywhere.

"Hey", he turned to see Skye smiling shyly up at him, as she takes hold of his hand.

"Hey"

They stand there for just a little while, he's just enjoying her presence, and she, and she seems to be steeling herself before she speaks.

"I was wrong you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I wouldn't like the real you. I really do"

"Skye…"

She cuts him off with her lips.

It takes his brain a second to register that she's kissing him, so he doesn't respond immediately, and she pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

He cuts her off this time by kissing her, and she responds instantly. It's passionate and heavy and she moans.

She moans into his mouth, and he's glad they're outside because he doesn't know how much further they would've gone if they were inside, or near a bed.

They break apart as they hear Dick emerging from the Batcave, he glances towards their joined hands, and sends them a knowing smirk. He heads towards the SUVs, as they've decided that they'll all go to dinner tonight, as the rest of the team emerges.

Grant and Skye followed behind them, their hands still joined.

The team has to leave tomorrow, but maybe, just maybe, it's a start.

...

...

**Author's Note**

So we have one very small chapter left, as work has started on the sequel, as well as the shorter stories intermingled, the first of which will include The Riddler and an Avenger.

Please, as always, leave a review.

'Till Next Time,  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 - Match

**Chapter 14 - Match**

* * *

><p>"Cruising at 50,000 feet"<p>

The team is back on the bus, with most of their usual attitude.

Fitz is back in the lab, tinkering away with his ICERs.

May's in her cockpit.

Triplett is taking inventory.

Skye is visibly upset at Ward choosing to stay behind, but she is back on her laptop, sending him an e-mail, though it's not been a day since they left.

Simmons is the one most out of her element. Simmons is nervous and is stood outside of Coulson's Office. With great hesitancy, she raises a hand a knocks twice.

"Come in"

"Sir, I have the results from the blood sample I took"

"And …?"

"It's a confirmed match. Agent Ward is your son"

A deep exhale, his face is lined with exhaustion.

"Dismissed. And Simmons?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Keep that knowledge to yourself"

"Of course Sir"

...

...

**Author's Note**

Story one in the series is complete! It's also my first finished story! Woo!

The first one shot is up, and it's also the second story in the series, and it features Hawkeye, called **Knight of New York**

**Please **leave a review for the entire story an look out for the next story titled, **AoS: Knight of Vengeance**

'Till Next Time  
>-MarvelMatt<p> 


End file.
